Remembering to Love Again
by Arabella Crowe
Summary: Snape lovers welcome! A little orphan girl is picked up and brought to Hogwarts by the headmaster. Guess who the lucky guardian is? Bratty, lonely witch kid plus irate, cold Potions master equals Angst, love, and unfortunate occurances. R&R please! New ch
1. The orphan

Disclaimer:Harry Potter is the property of Ms. Rowling. I don't own nothin'.

Albus Dumbledore sighed in resignation. What was the wizardry world coming to? When he first received his letter from the Magic committee, he hardly believed what he had read. And it was because of this letter that he now found himself on a train speeding for the cathedral city of Durham. He pulled out the letter to read its disturbing contents once again. He read:

'Sir Albus Dumbledore.

We are here to inform you that three days ago we came upon a most unsettling occurrence, which is as such that, requires your immediate attention. In the forest of Muuid, we found an unknown society of Deatheaters. We did our best to vanquish them, but most of them managed to escape. Investigating their lair we found a terrible dungeon beneath their makeshift fort. Inside were the bodies of two children, who appeared to have died in a manner most horrible. We took them and discovered that they were indeed the two sons of the deceased wizards Martha and Willoby Tannther. You remember when the tragic death of these two wizards greatly saddened everyone, including the Council? Willoby was a close friend and associate of many people, and his passing was indeed a sad affair. His children were sent to a wizard adoption center a year ago. We trusted the agency, and did not inquire further. We realize now what a lethal mistake we made. With heavy hearts, knowing that our negligence had inadvertently sent these two children to their untimely demise, we further searched the corridors and rooms of the dungeons. Inside many of these were horrors beyond comprehension. We did not, however find any more bodies. In the last chamber of the last corridor we found a cell guarded my quite a few powerful hexes. When we managed to get in, we found a young girl in the center of the room. She immediately tried to defend herself with magic, and then tried to attack us with several powerful spells. We were surprised that she not only knew them, but that she had sufficient power to pull them off. She was very weak, and we overpowered her soon. Once she was sure that we were there to help her and not harm her, she gratefully went with us. After some prodding, we managed to get some of her story our of her, but she is still very unwilling to trust anyone. She had been through much, and I think it is best if she starts this coming school year right away, so she can get back to her normal life. In spite of all she had been through, she is very strong, mentally, and physically. She is also smart enough to start school as a fourth-year. There is one complication, however. She is an orphan, and has no other living relatives, except for a close friend of the family's that needs to be contacted. Please respond ASAP.

Sincerely,

The Board of Magic.'

Dumbledore passed a hand over his eyes. This business was obviously a lot bigger than the Board was pretending. Couldn't those fools do anything by themselves? Dumbledore sat back in his seat and grumbled quietly to himself. At least she was a girl. Boys were so hard to deal with these days…

-----

Mandara sat very still. Older wizards from the Board of Magic walked impatiently around her waiting for Dumbledore. She silently observed them. The one named Coleus was a very boisterous sort. He had, in fact, carried her out of that terrible place over his shoulder when she at first wouldn't agree to go. She twisted her fingers as horrible memories of that place filled her mind. She shook her head angrily. There would be time for crying later. She would not show weakness in front of them. She would not show it front of anybody. She was strong. Just like her mother taught her to be. Her…Mother. She squeezed her eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to fall like they always did when she thought of her mother. Her father had died when she was only three, and she barely remembered him. But her mother had raised her since then, privately tutoring her in Magic and manners. She remembered every spell, every hex, and every incantation her mother had lovingly taught her. She remembered the recipe for every potion, and she memorized by heart the rules for Defensive and Offensive magic. Her mother had begun her teaching when she was five. And she was ahead of most witches her age. She was only thirteen, but she was starting her education at Hogwarts at fourth-year. Her mother had often told her stories of going there. And Mandara couldn't wait for her turn. But then, he mother died. It was so sudden, and Mandara could remember sitting by her bed for days without eating or drinking. Begging that she would live. Doctors could do nothing, and after five agonizing days, the witch Zenevieva Rachel Mortacrin died in her daughter's arms. Mandara remembered the last words her mother said six years ago so clearly:

"_Mom, please! Please don't leave me!"_

"_Mannie, I will never truly leave you. Do not fear, for I will always watch out for you. I will always protect you. Even from the grave."_

"_NO! You will not die! I won't let you!"_

"_You were always so stubborn. But, sweetheart, no one has power over death…or life."_

"_I don't care! I can't live of you're not with me!"_

"_Yes you can. You will be strong for me won't you? Promise me you'll be good, and that you will mind your manners. Promise me that you will be strong, just like I taught you. Promise me that you will not forget who you are. And whose daughter you are."_

"_-sniff- I will never forget mother! I promise you! I will be good, and strong and smart just like you are."_

"_Good girl. You have such passion. Just like your father. Never forget that you have power beyond imagination. You just need to find it."_

"_I won't mom."_

"_And Mandara, dearest?"_

"_Yes, mom?"_

"_Don't forget to love…"_

"_I will not!"_

"_I…I l-love you…ah!"_

"_Mom? Mom! NOOOO! MOTHER, PLEASE! COME BACK TO ME! NOOO"_

Mandara fiercely gripped her hands together. She would never forget. Her mother would live on in her, and in her children. Gently fingering the medallion given to her by her mother, and to her mother by her father, she forced herself to clear her mind to meet the headmaster of Hogwarts. He would doubtless be coming soon, and what kind of impression would he get from a girl who cried at the slightest provocation?

-----

Dumbledore stepped off the train and walked briskly to the small office unseen by Muggles, and populated by members of the Board of Magic. He entered and was briefly greeted by a wizard named Aden, who took him into a small room where the girl was waiting for him to take her to Hogwarts. When he entered the room, the sight that greeted him stopped his heart. A small girl sat alone in a secluded corner by herself. She had dark brown hair that fell around her shoulders, and over her eyes and face. She was clothed in a simple dark blue skirt with a black trench coat. In her hand she clutched an oval medallion with a raised inscription of some sort on it. Her face was taught, and she seemed to be deep in thought. Dumbledore approached her, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped involuntarily, looked up. Dumbledore was startled by how much pain and sorrow he saw in her eyes. As he looked at them, he could tell that she was ready to cry, but was bravely holding back the tears. He smiled down at her in an attempt to help her relax, but if it did, she gave no sign of it; her face remained as blank as a sheet of paper. She held out her hand politely.

"My n-name is Mandara Mortacrin. You must be Professor Dumbledore."

Her voice shook slightly as she struggled to remain calm. Dumbledore warmly clasped her hand in both of his. It was so cold! He squeezed it softly and smiled at her.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you, my dear. I knew your Father when we were both very young. It's an honor to finally meet his daughter."

Her lower lip trembled the tiniest bit before her face went blank again.

"The honor is mine, Sir. My…my mother spoke quite highly of you."

Dumbledore sensed that she was tired and greatly needed her rest.

"Mmm. I think we should get you into the train, and on the way to Hogwarts. No doubt you're very tired, and wish to be on your way at once."

She nodded, and pulling her wand from a fold in her jacket, flicked it lightly at her suitcases, and after they shrunk, deposited them into her pocket. Dumbledore had the good sense not to show his amazement that she had mastered a spell like that at such a young age, and offering her his arm, proceeded to lead her out to the awaiting train. They boarded, and Dumbledore was handed her papers and other items of importance, and they set off for Hogwarts. Dumbledore studied the girl as they sat opposite each other in the compartment. She was staring out the window at the rapidly passing countryside and paid little attention to anything else. She was of slender form with narrow shoulders and waist. Her hands were delicate, with long, thin fingers that currently grasped the necklace. Her face was very beautiful, but sad. She had small, high cheek bones which tapered into a small, slightly pointed chin. Her eyes were huge and sad, and were the strangest color of blue. She had thick, dark lashes that framed her eyes, and undoubtedly harbored tears. He ventured to start a conversation.

"Miss Mortacrin, I want you to know that you can talk to me any time you want. I really want you to feel comfortable. Especially after all you've been through."

She turned toward him with that same emotionless stare.

"Thank you very much Sir, but you see, I've forgotten a lot of what happened in the Forest of Muuid."

"But, how?"

"I used a partial memory erase spell on myself after telling the Board what had happened. Franz, Joseph, and I were tortured and humiliated. There was much I never want to remember again."

At this she turned and looked back out the window. Dumbledore's heart ached deeply for her. But he also realized that until she opened up willingly. There was really nothing he, nor anyone else could do. Merlin! What had happened to her?

-----

She had just lied to a teacher. Mandara berated herself at how wrong that was. Here was a man who was only trying to help, and she had blatantly lied to his face. She had put no such charm on herself. She remembered each and every thing that had happened to her and the two Tannther boys. She closed her eyes in sadness at the memory of little Franz. He had only been eight years old, but he was so brave. His brother Joseph had been fifteen. Two years older than herself, and mature beyond his years. He had been strong for all of them, when they endured the awful pain together. Mandara shuddered at the memory of all the things that had happened. She didn't know what they were trying to do, but they had been attempting to get something from them. Joseph had once said he heard them talking about their 'aura' but whether or not that had anything to do with them; it had been all they ever found out. She twisted the silver chain in her hands and fingered the pretty pendant that adorned it. The trees and fields were rushing past them in a green and brown blur of motion. This, coupled with the droning hum of the train, and the rocking bumping of the tracks lulled her into a deep and dreamless sleep.

She awoke to find herself in a neat little room with a roaring fire in one side of it. Her belongings were set beside her next to the bed on the floor. She lifted herself up with some difficulty, and explored her new surroundings. It was a snug little room with light brown draperies across the window. Mandara pulled them aside and looked out to see a half-moon and stars twinkling in the sky. She quietly opened her door and peeked out. There looked like there was another fire in a room at the end of the hall, and she could hear voices talking quietly. She walked softly towards the door, and gently tapped. The voices stopped, and she could hear Dumbledore's cheery voice,

"Miss Mortacrin? Come in, come in!"

She entered the room to find a couple sitting there with another boy who looked much older than herself. The woman was slightly buxom, with dark brown hair and a kind face. The man by stark comparison was tall and thin with a mass of red hair topping his head. Their son, (judging by his similarity to the man) also had bright red hair and a small smile on his face in greeting. Dumbledore gestured to an easy chair near the fire, and Mandara gratefully took it. He then motioned toward the three that were sitting with him.

"Miss Mortacrin, I would like you to meet some good friends of mine. You will be doing your shopping for Hogwarts with them, and because one of them is in your grade, he might be able to show you around." He indicated the man and woman. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They are the parents of seven children, some of whom go to Hogwarts. Their third eldest is with them, and his name is Percy."

Mandara gaped when he said seven children, but recovered herself enough to offer a weak smile. Dumbledore waved his hand over to Mandara,

"Arthur, Molly, I'd like you to meet Mandara Mortacrin, daughter of the late wizards Geoff and Zenevieva Mortacrin."

Mandara nodded and smiled slightly,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and you, Percy."

Mrs. Weasley grinned.

"Oh, good grief, hon, there's no need to be so polite! You'll be living with us for a few days, so as far as I'm concerned, your family."

Mannie felt her eyes prick for a moment at that word, but squeezed her fingers together and just nodded. Percy reached out and took her hand in his.

"I'm glad to meet you too. We only have one sister, so it will be sort of fun for her to have someone to hang out with."

"Oh, only one girl, among seven?"

This time Mr. Weasley spoke,

"Oh yes, she's been the first girl born in several generations."

Mannie stared. Mrs. Weasley stood,

"We should get your things, and head off to the Burrow now, we'll be getting an early start tomorrow morning to get everybody's school supplies."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mannie stood and walked to her room. She shrinked her luggage again, and after sliding them into her pocket, walked out again. Mr. Weasley and Percy were already outside, and only Mrs. Weasley remained to lead her out. Mandara turned to Dumbledore.

"Thank you for coming to get me Sir. I realize that this may have inconvenienced you, especially since you are undoubtedly preparing for the approaching school year-"

Dumbledore interrupted her mid-sentence,

"My dear, it was a pleasure making your acquaintance. It was no trouble at all." He clasped her hand warmly. "I look forward to seeing you again at Hogwarts."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

Mannie smiled briefly, and then followed Mrs. Weasley out the door. Mr. Weasley and Percy were standing together a little away from the house.

"We're going to apparate to the Burrow."

Mr. Weasley took out his wand, and saying a quick spell, dark blue clouds engulfed them. Mannie kept close to Percy to avoid getting swept somewhere unpleasant in the journey, and soon enough all four arrived safely at a tall, interesting-looking house. It was tall, with multiple window peaking out from under wide, shingled eaves. The house had a bit of a run-down appearance, but that only added to its comely charm and welcoming feel. Mannie held back slightly and watched as boys and one girl poured out of the house. Two boys ran out first. They looked identical, and Mandara could tell by their goofy grins that they must be twins. Another, older boy, who looked slightly more mature than Percy also ambled out. He grinned at her and offered his hand. Mannie put her hand in his, only to be pulled closer into a warm embrace.

"Hi! I'm Charlie."

Mannie couldn't talk from lack of air as she was squished up against the chest of this huge guy. Mrs. Weasley tugged her away from him.

"Don't frighten her, for heaven's sake! She just got here, and can't you see the poor thing could hardly breathe?"

Mannie opened her mouth to protest about being called a 'poor thing' but before she could the twin boys walked up to her and grinned. The one on the right slung his arm around her shoulders, and the other one grabbed her hand in both of his and pumped it vigorously. The one who had his arm around your shoulder spoke.

"Hey, my name is Fred, and this is my mate George."

George bowed with a flourish and proceed to kiss her hand. He grinned up at her and spoke.

"Hi. I'm Fred, and the impolite one next to you is my brother George."

"But, wait, you said that you were…hang on,"

They both erupted into laughter, and Charlie brushed them off her like one would brush flies off.

"Ignore them, the one on the right is George, and the one on the right is Fred."

The one supposedly called Fred grinned.

"Are ya sure of that Charlie?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. The one who must've been George smiled at you.

"So what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Mandara."

"Man-whata?"

"Mandara."

"Man-huh?"

"Man-DARA"

Fred clucked you under the chin.

"He's only joking kid, do you have a nickname that easier to say?"

"Um, my…mom used to call me Mannie."

"Is it alright if we call you that?"

"Sure."

At that moment another red-headed boy came out with another one who could not be part of the family. He had unruly black hair that hung in his eyes and around his ears. When they got closer, Mannie could see brilliant green eyes looking out at her from behind round glasses. The red-head smiled at her,

"Hi, I'm Ron," he glanced about at everyone else. "Looks as if you've already met most of them."

"Most? There's more?"

"Oh yeah. Bill's not around right now, and Ginny is in the house."

Fred, or George came around her other side and put his arm around her shoulders again.

"Heya Ron. This is Mannie. She's the girl mum said she'd be bringin' home with her."

"George, cut it out. You're scaring her."

George down at her.

"Am I scaring you?"

"Uh, no?"

George pulled her against his side and shook her shoulder a bit.

"See? Mannie an' me are pals already."

Mannie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his antics, and instead settled for looking at the strange dark haired boy. He was very quiet and looked at her intently. She met his eyes unflinchingly and let a tiny smile touch her lips for a moment. The boy smiled at her, and held out his hand. Mannie took it, and held it for a moment. She got tingly sensations running up and down her arm from the magic in his veins. The boy had apparently gotten it too, because he pulled his hand from hers a little quickly. He looked at her oddly and then introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mannie, I'm Harry."

"Hi Harry. It's nice to meet you."

Mrs. Weasley bundled all of you inside.

"Its time to eat! Talk later, you all must be starving, George, put that back I don't want it getting broken! Ginny dear, come down for dinner! Fred! Get off Percy, will you!"

Mannie was shuffled along with everyone else and wondered how in the world Mrs. Weasley put up with all this commotion on a day-to-day basis. She then wondered how SHE was going to put up with all this commotion on a day-to-day basis. Dinner was a tremendous affair with everyone talking, eating and laughing all at once. Mannie sat between Fred and George, and by the time they were halfway through with dinner, they had managed to get a few smiles and grins out of her. Harry looked at her from across the table. He grinned.

"I pity you, Mannie."

Fred leaned across the table,

"Ah, stuff a sock in it Potter. Mannie can't get enough of us, right Mannie?"

Mannie wasn't listening. She was busy contemplating the fact that she had just met Harry Potter. The only living person who had been attacked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She shuddered. It had been his people who had tortured her and the Tannther boys. She kept her face blank, but didn't feel quite hungry any more. She rose and turned to Mrs. Weasley,

"May I be excused?"

Mrs. Weasley looked faintly worried.

"Are you quite alright dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need…some air."

"Yes, you can leave; just don't go past the driveway outside."

"I won't. Thank you for the delicious meal, Mrs. Weasley."

Mannie walked outside and sat down on the porch. She needed a good cry, but she stubbornly held the tears in. She hadn't cried in nearly a year. She used to wail and sob when the Deatheaters inflicted pain on her, but after a while she stopped giving them that satisfaction, and only grunted and occasionally screamed from the torture. She put her head in her hands and wished she could just go somewhere alone. She was concentrating so hard on not crying that she didn't here the quiet footsteps behind her until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She jumped up and stared up at the face of…


	2. Hogwarts

The 'spell' I use in this chapter is real Latin. .

Also, I _know _that Mrs. Weasley really has red hair too, but I felt like changing it a little ok? Plus, do you want a romance to develope between Mannie+Draco or Mannie+Harry, or one of the twins? Or no romance at all? Snape is coming up in the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am poor, and don't own anything except my hair.

Harry quietly excused himself and followed Mannie out into the silent moonlight. She walked out onto the porch, and stared out into nothingness. Harry could see the myriad of emotions cross her face, and wondered what she was thinking about. Her lower lip trembled slightly, and he could tell that she was trying to hold in her tears. She put her head in her hands, and Harry could hear her sniff slightly. He softly approached her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. As soon as his hand touched her shoulder, she jumped in shock and spun around. Harry almost hugged her when he saw her eyes. They were huge and dark, and had such pain and sorrow in them, Harry's heart hurt for her. He could feel his scar tingle looking at her. When he had shook hands with her earlier, that same prickling feeling shot through his scar and startled him. It didn't exactly hurt, like it did whenever he was in trouble, but more as if it was trying to tell him something. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes, but she remained silent. Harry smiled at her,

"Sorry if I startled you."

Her eyes lost some of their surprise, and her long lashes gently closed halfway as she turned and looked at her hands.

"It's alright."

Harry stood beside her.

"Can I sit with you?"

She looked at him again, before slowly nodding, and scooting over to give him some more room. Harry sat down next to her and looked up at the sky. Stars dotted the black expanse of sky, and a pale yellow half-moon hung off the side. At the horizon, light purple and pink clouds revealed where the sun had set, and the trees made little black silhouettes against the sky. It was a beautiful night. Harry glanced over at her. She had her knees pulled to her chest with her arms around her legs. She was staring out at the sky, but her eyes were unfocused, and it looked like she was thinking something entirely different.

"Are you ok?"

She looked at him a moment, and then looked back out at the sky.

"Do you want a real answer, or just the generic 'I'm fine'?"

Harry moved closer to her.

"A real answer."

She looked at him again. Her eyes big and bottomless.

"I don't know. I wish I could say I'm fine, or at least I hope I'm going to be, but the truth is, I have no idea."

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No, not really."

"Ok. But remember, I'm always open for talking."

She looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry put his arm around her, and gave her a little hug. Harry expected her to pull away when he did that, but instead she leaned into him with a slight shudder. He pulled her tight against him for a moment before relaxing his grip. He wondered if she would ever tell him what had happened to her.

-----

Mannie climbed up the stairs to the room that she would share with Ginny. She sighed gently. Harry was such a sweet person. She would like to have him as a friend. She lowered her eyes and watched her feet trudge up the wooden stairs. Maybe he wouldn't want to be her friend, though. Maybe she came off as weird, or strange. He _had_ pulled his hand away from hers pretty suddenly when she shook it earlier. When she got to the room, Ginny was already there, sitting on her bed in her pajamas reading. She grinned, and pointed above her to the top bunk.

"Take your pick. I don't mind sleeping on the top or bottom."

"Uh, I'll sleep on the top."

"Ok. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm reading a really great story." She held up a thick tome that was worn at the edges, and had dog-eared pages, but appeared to be in good shape, nonetheless. "It's a fairy tale about a Druid in Ireland. Do you want me to read to you while you go to sleep?"

Mannie was about to decline, but then thought about how nice that would really be. She poked her head over the bed and looked down at Ginny.

"Really?"

"Sure will."

"I'd…I'd like that. Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

Ginny settled back into the many pillows of her bed, and began to read:

"In the Northern forests of Ireland, where the enchanted realms of pixies and elves reside, and humans avoid, a young wizard was born under the crescent moon, and his parents named him Aysel Oni…"

Mannie laid her head on the pillow and felt herself drifting off into the romanticized world of Aysel Oni the great unicorn wizard, and his pixie clan. Ginny's voice was soft and rhythmic, and Mannie could feel herself gently easing into a calm sleep.

"_EEEYAGH!"_

"_Tell us the secrets to your power!"_

"_I don't know! I can't tell you anything!"_

"_Ha! Lets see how long you can hold out."_

"_AUGH! AAAAGH! PLEASE! STOP, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"_

"_Stop it! You're going to break her ribs!"_

"_Shut up, young wizard! You're time will come soon enough."_

"_AUGH!"_

"_MANNIE! HOLD ON!"_

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

Mannie jerked awake, and nearly fell off the bed. Her clothes were soaked in a cold sweat, and her heart was pounding so hard it hurt her chest. She was panting hard, and it felt like her lungs would burst if she didn't get enough air into them. Fred and George ran into the room, with worried looks across their identical faces.

"Mannie, are you alright!"

"I…Yes, I'm fine. I…had a nightmare, I'm sorry."

George pulled himself up.

"You're shaking. Are you sure you're gonna be fine?"

"Yes. I was…I was just scared for a moment. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Fred also climbed up and sat next to her, and took her cold hands in his.

"Blimey, your freezing!"

He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her close to his chest. Mannie bit her lip against tears, and clutched his shirt in her hands. She could feel George rubbing her back in gentle circles. She tried to speak, and her voice was muffled by Fred's chest.

"Did I wake Ginny up?"

"Nah, nothing could wake her up. She sleeps like a rock."

"You should see mum try to get her up in the mornings."

Mannie smiled slightly, and pushed away from Fred.

"I'm ok, now. I'm sorry I woke you two up."

"Ah, it's ok. Don't be sorry."

"Yeah, if you ever need to talk to anyone, come find us. Really."

"Ok. Thank you guys."

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

George tucked the covers around her chin and gave her a little wave as he left the room. Mannie lay awake, dreading sleep, lest memories of what happened in the dungeons of the Deatheaters haunt her memories again.

-----

Harry bounced along with the train as it sped its way to Hogwarts. About a month and a half had gone by since Mannie had come to stay with the Weasleys. She had fallen in routine with everybody else quickly, but she never said much, and didn't smile often, despite ceaseless efforts made by Fred and George. She was in a compartment across from the one he and Ron shared, with Ginny. Since this was her first year at Hogwarts, (even though she was starting with Harry and the rest of the fourth-years) she had had to get most of the first-year supplies, in addition to fourth-year ones. One of the things she had gotten was a huge, great horned owl, whom she named Cathal. Harry looked across at her. She was currently holding the behemoth on her lap, and petting it. Cathal only like her, everyone else he pecked unforgivably on the head. Harry smiled. The two of them sitting together like that looked both endearing and ridiculous at the same time. Harry wondered what was going to happen to her after the school year. He had spoken to Dumbledore about her in an owl once, and Dumbledore had replied that she had a guardian that was to take care of her. Harry had asked who, but the headmaster had replied that he should ask her himself. Harry thought it rude to ask her a personal question like that, and so had never found out.

At Hogwarts, everyone sat down at the house tables to watch as the Sorting Hat assigned first years to their tables. Mannie was standing at the front of the line. After the Sorting Hat sang its song, Dumbledore motioned for silence.

"We have a new student in our midst. Her name is Mandara Mortacrin, and she is starting as a fourth-year. She is going to the Sorting Hat with the rest of the first-years, to determine what house she'll be in."

-----

Mannie nervously stepped up to the hat on the chair. A tall, austere woman picked it up and gestured at the chair. Mannie sat down, and watched the room go black as the hat settled onto her head, and flopped over her eyes. As she sat there, a voice invaded her consciousness.

"Ah, much sorrow and pain you carry."

Mannie started. The hat was talking to her?

"Yes, I am talking to you. I can see your mind, you know."

Mannie wondered how that could be, considering it was a hat and had no eyes, and for a moment, a giggle threatened to cross her lips.

"You have many strong traits. You are smart and resourceful, Ravenclaw attributes. You are sweet and thoughtful, Hufflepuff characteristics. You are clever and have a decidedly dark side…Slytherin qualities."

Mannie shivered underneath the hat. Was she to have a house?

"But more than any of those, you are brave, and loyal, and strong. All of which make you perfect for, GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last part loud enough for the whole room to hear, and the Gryffindor table erupted in applause. Mannie made her way over to the table, where she sat down between an excited pair of red-headed twins.

Dinner proceed in a lively manner, with way too much food to eat, and plenty of laughter and conversations. Mannie decided to go to bed early so she would be able to get a fresh start in the morning. She planned on graduating at the top of her class. A girl named Hermione, whom Harry had introduced her to on the train, offered to join her.

"I'm fine."

"Ok. I'll join you later then. We can share a room, if you'd like."

"I'd like to, thank you."

Mannie walked out of the hall and out into a corridor. She suddenly felt uneasy, and spun around to look up into the eyes of a smirking blond. He had icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair that was pushed back over his head. He looked her over head to toe in a manner way to familiar for Mannie's taste.

"Off to bed so early?"

"Yes. Excuse me."

Mannie turned around and continued in the direction of the Gryffindor hallway. The blond caught up to her easily, and stood in front of her.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I _love_ going to bed. I rather like to think I'm an expert at it."

Mannie caught the not-so-subtle hint and gave him a sarcastically simpering smile.

"That's bloody fantastic. I rather think I'm an expert at wandless hexes."

She brushed past him, but he caught her shoulder.

"No need to be so cold, love."

Mannie turned her head slightly and looked at his hand gripping her shoulder. She whispered, "Congelo Manus Manus"

Immediately Draco wrenched his hand off with a yelp. Tiny icicles had formed on his shivering, blue hand.

"Little witch! Take it off!"

"Calm yourself. It will wear off in a few moments. But please observe this little lesson. I am indeed cold. Please take note next time."

Mannie walked calmly away from him, and could practically feel the daggers he was staring into her back. After getting into her room, and being sure to move Hermione's stuff in there with her luggage, she flopped into bed, and fell into a light sleep.


	3. Who's the Master of Potions now?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter names, affiliates, merch, and all that. I'm just here for the food.

Note: Do any of you want a romance?I will add one in if enough people want one.

-----

Severus Snape was pissed. His robes billowed out behind him as he briskly walked down the hallway towards the headmaster's office. As soon as he entered he began to talk in a manner most disrespectful.

"Really, Albus. Disturbing me while I make lesson plans? The school year starts tomorrow, and I'd like to be as prepared as possible."

"Severus, I would only do such a thing, if it were important, would I not?"

Snape decided to let that comment pass, and he seated himself down in one of the comfortable chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk. The latter pulled out several sheets of paper and tapped them on his desk.

"Do you remember Tobias Mortacrin?"

Severus calmed slightly remembering his friend.

"Yes, He died quite a long time ago, however. His widow, Zenevieva Rachel, is she still…"

"No. Sadly she also died nearly six years ago."

"I see. And is there a purpose to all this…?"

"Yes. You see, they had a child, who, upon their deaths was kidnapped."

Snape was growing more confused by the minute, and didn't like it.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Well, maybe you should read this."

Snape rolled his eyes as he took the crumpled letter from the headmaster and began to read. After a few moments he looked up. The letter greatly disturbed him, but his emotionless face did not betray his feelings.

"And?..."

Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"The new witch we have at this school, who came as a fourth-year is that girl. I met her at the Durham train station a little over a month ago. She's a very intelligent girl, but she's in a bad emotional state. After all that's happened to her, she doesn't even cry, or express any sorrow. The Ministry questioned her about what had happened, but they say she was very vague, and would not say much. I also asked her, but she said that she had performed a Memory Spell on herself at the time of her release. I have a feeling that she was lying to me, however. A spell to cover several years like that would take a lot of power, and she would also forget everything she learned, which was quite a bit apparently. She would be stupid, and have to start Hogwarts with the rest of the first-years, but she is very smart, and able to start with the fourth-years."

Snape stood.

"If a sad story about the misfortunes of a single girl in the entire wizarding world is all you have to tell me, then make it quick, because I really must go."

Albus Dumbledore felt his years as he faced the cold, irritating Potions Master.

"You are the guardian of the girl."

Snape had nothing to say, so he remained silent. Dumbledore continued.

"The Council gave me this letter to give to you. It was written by Tobias Mortacrin it is his last will and testament, along with a letter addressed to you."

Snape was about to demand why this letter was just reaching his hands now, but instead opted for cold silence as he took the letter and walked toward the door.

"I will read over these carefully, I can assure you. But now, I really must leave."

And with that, he sailed out the door with his capes following him in gusts.

Snape gently unfolded the letter. It was slightly yellowed with age, but still crisp. Proof that no one had opened it yet. Inside he saw his old friend's familiar handwriting.

'Severus,

If you read this, then I am indeed dead. Don't ask me how, but I somehow always knew that I would not live long in this earth. My hands shake as I write this, knowing that my daughter and wife will be without me, and that my daughter might come in harm's way. Severus, if anything happens to me and my wife, please take Mannie, and keep her safe. Zenevieva and I have no siblings to speak of, so Mannie is virtually alone in the world if we are gone. As much as I hope this letter never falls into your hands, I beg you to take care of my daughter. You were as close to a brother as I ever had. Thank you, old friend.

Tobias Mattimeo Mortacrin'

Snape sat back heavily in his chair. It was difficult to digest all he had read. This letter should have gotten to him years ago, and he had not been able to prevent the Deatheaters from getting her. He angrily threw the letter from himself. He had let his friend down all these years. Well, no more. He would adopt his daughter, Mandara as his own, and take care of her. As he pulled open drawers and shuffled papers, he had an uncomfortable feeling in the depths of his being that told him there was much more too all this than at surface appearance.

-----

Mannie awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, and after waking Hermione, and a girl named Adrianne who shared the room with them, she began to get dressed. She tugged on a dark gray skirt, and topped it with a white blouse, light gray sweater vest with Gryffindor colors, and a tie also with the house colors. After putting on her black robe, and brushing her hair, she went out into the big room where Harry was waiting for her. Together they walked to breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry munched on waffles.

"What classes do you have?"

Mannie passes him her schedule.

"Ugh. You have double Potions, at least you're in my class."

Mannie looked at him queerly.

"Is Potions a bad class?"

"I'll say! The teacher is _such_ a bloody git. He thinks he knows everything, and gives Gryffindor a hard time in his classes."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh yes. Just wait till you meet Snape. Then you'll understand what I mean. He even looks mean."

Mannie turned back towards her food. Truthfully, she had been looking forward to Potions class. Her mother had taught her a lot when she was a little girl about the healing and helpful potions you could make. And also about ones that could harm and destroy. She found them fascinating, and was disappointed when Harry told her the class wasn't that good. She began to eat again, telling herself that she would enjoy Potions class if it killed her.

She walked into her Potions class feeling a little nervous. After all, this was her first year at Hogwarts and she had never been with these people before. Mannie spotted Hermione over at a desk and went and sat with her. Taking out her books and a quill she sat patiently as people filed into the classroom. Mannie's eyes wandered around the room. The various ingredients and potions and liquids were all arranged in what looked like a complicated storage system. Seeing a jar of frozen bat hearts next to powdered dragon fang gave her a little idea on how to speed up the chemical reaction of a potion used to calm patients who were insane, for a short period of time. Usually the brew took a few minuets to fully work, but with the right amount of…Mannie began to scribble her idea on a sheet of paper as she muttered to herself about measurements and possible ramifications that could appear in the formula. She was so immersed in her notes; she did not hear the teacher call her name until he was standing right in front of the desk. Hermione elbowed her and whispered discreetly.

"Psst. Mannie,…Mannie!"

Mannie looked up quickly, right into the sneering face of a tall, cold-looking man. He had shoulder length black hair, and piercing dark brown eyes. He was thin, and had a rather severe look about him. Clothed entirely in black he was an imposing figure. He stared down at her harshly.

"What is your name?"

"Mandara Mortacrin, sir."

"That is impossible. I have called her name no less than three times, and she has failed to answer. Thereby meaning that she is obviously not in attendance."

Scattered snickers around the room made the tips of Mannie's ears grow hot, from embarrassment, and her fingers twitched in a sudden urge to hex somebody. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down in spite of the humiliation she was feeling, on her first day, no less.

"I apologize, Professor. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure."

He turned and walked to his desk, with his robes fanning out behind him as he continued to call out names. When he came to Harry's name, he looked up with a sarcastic look of surprise.

"Mr. Potter. I feel so _honored_ that you take my class once again. Its nice to see that you and Weasley have managed to stay out of trouble for the first 24 hours of school."

Harry glared at him, and Mannie couldn't blame him. So far this class looked like it was every bit as terrible as Harry made it out to be. Snape walked up to the board and began to write at a fast clip. Everyone hurriedly got out scrolls and quills, and began to take down notes as Snape lectured. Then he turned to the class and began to ask questions. He was harsh, simply nodding at correct answers, but when someone gave and incorrect one, he jumped all over them, and embarrassed them in front of the class. This made for fewer hands going up in the air.

"If I have swallowed dried newt tongue mixed with jasmine, and suddenly have the symptoms of the common cold, what should I do, and why?"

The class remained silent, and Mannie, who had stayed quiet during the class, because of her earlier mortification, slowly raised her hand.

"Miss Mortacrin, I'm glad you've finally decided to participate. Stand and tell the class what I should do. Or shouldn't."

Again, some slight chuckles made Mannie's palms tingle with magic, but she dug her fingernails into them, and stood up with as much confidence as she could muster. Lifting her chin up, she looked the Potion's Master straight in the eye.

"First you would use Indication Potion, to determine if your symptoms were allergy-related, or a sickness from a defect in the potion you had originally drank. Indication Potions are usually acid-based, and a simple one can be made from lemon juice, aloe, and weatherfether leaves. After doing this, you would probably find that there was a defect in the original potion, because jasmine is a very potent ingredient, and if you were allergic, you wouldn't have taken the tonic, because you would've known you would get sick. If then, there was a defect in the original potion, then the best thing to do, would be to take a reversal drug, or to simply wait it out, as neither newt tongue or jasmine have lasting effects."

"And what if the Indication Potion showed that I was indeed allergic to jasmine, then what?"

"Then you would take castor oil and frog liver to eradicate the traces of the potion inside you."

"And if I was allergic to the newt tongue?"

"Then you would have to wait out the effects, sir. Because newt tongue is hardy, and it would be more work to get rid of it, than to leave it."

Snape looked at her with a mildly surprised look on his face.

"It appears you have competition, Miss Granger, for the class brainy kid. Well done, Miss Mortacrin."

He turned around to the board again and began to write. Mannie sat back down and wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt, as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Hermione next to her smiled, and looking across the room, she could see Harry and Ron grinning at her, Ron mouthing the words, 'You showed him!' Mannie allowed herself a tiny smile of achievement as she began to copy down notes again as Snape lectured. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad after all.

-----

Harry ran up to Mannie in the hall after class.

"Ha! You were terrific in class today, Mannie!"

She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I was rather embarrassed in the beginning, when he called my name and I didn't answer."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Everyone's forgotten by now. By the way, what were you working on that had your attention so?"

"Oh no! my notes! I forgot them in Professor Snape's class!"

"I'll go back with you to get them."

"No, Harry. It's no good if both of us are late to Transfigurations. Please tell Professor McGonagall that I'm with Snape, and will be there soon."

Harry looked down at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll be right back."

She turned and walked briskly back towards the Potions lab. Harry looked at her retreating form. She was brave, that's for sure. Going to Snape's class all by herself.

-----

Mannie ran into the Potions class to find Snape at his desk reading something. When she entered he did not even look up, but somehow knew who to address.

"Miss Mortacrin, running is permitted outside; kindly reserve your energy accordingly."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm going to be late for my next class an-"

"And I do believe that my class is over, so if you'll be so kind…"

He looked at her expectantly. Mannie resisted the urge to stomp her foot in frustration.

"But I forgot some notes in here. I wanted to get them because-"

"Ah yes, I'm reading them right now."

Mannie ran forward and would have snatched them from his hands, except he pulled them out of reach just in time.

"Miss Mortacrin, running is an activity reserved for _outdoors_. Are you hard of hearing?"

"No, but please, those are mine."

"They don't have your name on them, and they were left in my class."

"But, sir-"

"I believe you have a class to be in, Miss Mortacrin, and it isn't mine."

"Professor-"

"And that's five points from Gryffindor. Continue to pester me, and it will become fifteen."

Mannie was furious. Not trusting herself in the same room with Snape anymore, judging by the magic heat pulsating in her hands, she glared at him angrily before rushing from the room, and closing the door behind her with an audible clap.

-----

Snape looked over the scribbled notes and arrows and measurements on the paper he was holding. The girl was genius. She had just refined and perfected an extremely old potion. Snape wasn't even sure if he should let anyone know about this. It would definitely draw attention to her, something he wasn't sure she should be doing. He had studied his soon-to-be young ward, and still hadn't formed a complete decision yet. She seemed brooding, inquisitive, and very quiet. But when alone, like in the example just now, she was hot-tempered, stubborn, and more than slightly disobedient and rebellious. Still, it was only the beginning of the school year. He would have many more chances to evaluate how she really was. He shuffled papers around on his desk, preparing for his next class. One thing he did notice, however. Dumbledore was right about her carrying around a lot of grief. It was quite obvious in her eyes, and the way she walked about as if in fetal position, with her books held against her chest, and her head pointed down at the floor. Even when she sat at her desk, it looked like she was trying to curl up and protect herself from something.


	4. A little Pain, A little Love

**Woot! Chapter 4 is here! This one is a really long one, so it will take me a while to repost again, but...**

**Disclaimer: Yup, you guessed it. I don't own squat.**

**Note - Remus Lupin is going to continue to be the DADA teacher in this fic, also I'm wondering if any of you would like a Harry/Mannie or Ron/Mannie or Draco/Mannie romance to start. R&R as usual. Love you all!**

**-M.Pet**

Hermione sat comfortably in a large red chair near the fireplace. The first day of the school day had been a busy one, and she had just finished her homework. Now, she sat languidly in the warmth of the fire, reading a book. Her breathing calmed as she relaxed into the engaging tale of god and a mortal as star-crossed lovers. As she was relishing the feel of the slippery pages against her fingers, the quiet, peaceful atmosphere was shattered by a miffed-looking Mandara Mortacrin; who positively stormed into the room with all the grace and dignity of a hippo in a Jacuzzi. Hermione raised an accusing eyebrow at the intruder, who flopped onto her bed with a huff, and rolled over facing the wall. Hermione put her book face down on her lap.

"Want to talk about it?"

The reply was pathetic and muffled

"If doffent madder."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't?"

"What's bothering me."

"Ah, so there is something bothering you."

"No."

"Alright then. I'll continue to read."

Hermione counted the seconds, as she waited to see if Mannie would rise to the bait. By and by, her patience was rewarded.

"I hate Snape."

Hermione peered over the top of her book at Mannie, who was now sitting up in bed, scribbling notes of some sort in a clean, but slightly tattered notebook. Hermione studied her for a moment before replying.

"Mmm. Most do."

There was a slap, as Mannie slammed her notebook shut, and glared at the wall.

"Those notes were mine, blast it! How dare he take them!" She put her head in her hands dejectedly. "I can't even remember what I had written."

"What are you talking about?"

"In class today. I figured out how to improve a formula for calming patients down. But I can't for the life of me remember what I had thought of. I left them in Snape's room, but when I went back to get them, he wouldn't let me have them."

"What?"

"I know. And he also took 5 points from Gryffindor, because I was rude to him."

Mannie's fist shook slightly.

"Those…were….my…NOTES!"

The spot on the wall that she had been glaring at suddenly burst into purply-blue flames. Hermione jumped up and was about to scream, but before she got the chance, Mannie had leapt over the wall, and placed her hands over the flames. In a moment they disappeared, and all that was left were singe marks on the wall, which also disappeared under Mannie's touch. Hermione sat back down heavily in shock. Mannie ran to her.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I lose control, and I…well, I'm really sorry, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Mannie. All the anger and pent-up frustration had disappeared in her eyes, and was replaced with the sad, dark wells of nothingness. Hermione wasn't sure which one she disliked more.

-----

Mannie inwardly cursed at herself. Setting the wall on fire. What was wrong with her? She angrily scribbled in her notebook. When she and Joseph and Franz had been kept in that tiny dungeon, she had managed to hide away a notebook she had pilfered from one of the Deatheaters. In it, she had all sorts of notes and ideas, and spells she had made up while they were there. It had helped keep her mind off the pain, and more importantly, it had kept her sane. Tiny drawings of unicorns and minotaurs, and their muscle structure ran across the page she was currently filling with reworkings of a spell she had thought of about a year earlier. Color fascinated her, and being able to change it from one to another, was something that highly appealed to her mind. She rummaged around in one of her drawers until her search proved successful, and she held up a little red ball. Cupping it in the palm of her hand, she softly chanted,

"Trixius, maxuis. Trixius maxius, VERT"

The ball in her hand did not change color. Mannie, disappointed, set the ball on her lap as she tapped her pencil on her paper. Absently, she looked at the little ball again in frustration.

"Why won't you change color?"

Almost as if to answer, a tiny spot appeared at the very tip of the ball. Holding her breath, Mannie watched patiently as the spot grew, and slowly inched around the ball, turning it a bright, smooth green. She picked it up and watched fascinated as the color completely turned from red to green. She grinned. It had worked! She jumped up and dashed into the main room, where she tripped, and fell into the lap of a surprised Harry.

"Sorry Harry!"

Mannie felt her ears turn red as she struggled to get up out of Harry's lap.

"Not at all. You are most welcome to fall into my lap anytime you please."

Mannie avoided his eyes for fear that she would begin to giggle like a silly little kindergartener if she faced him. Apologizing again, she rushed out, waving at the Fat Lady who admonished her with a shaking finger.

"Running around like a bunch of hooligans! Slow down, you! You're going to get hurt!"

Mannie rushed off to McGonagall's classroom, where she slowed to a stop, and knocked softly at the door. There was a murmur of voices, and Mannie could hear someone else in there besides the Professor. McGonagall replied,

"Come in."

Opening the door a crack, Mannie lowered her head.

"I didn't mean to intrude, Professor, I can wait outside."

"Nonsense. It must be important if you ran all the way here to tell me, and yes, don't argue with me, I could hear you running all the way down the hall."

Mannie fully stepped into the room, and looking up, immediately wished she hadn't come. Snape was standing off to the side, with her notes in his hand, and a stern look on his face. McGonagall did not like to be kept waiting.

"Well, Mandara?"

"Um…no, Professor. It can wait till tomorrow morning."

"No. I want to know what was so important you had to dash over here at top speed to show me."

Mannie looked at Snape who returned her look with a piercing gaze.

-----

Snape returned Mannie's look with one of his own. The little upstart, glaring at him like that. He continued to stare her down, until she finally broke his gaze and looked at her hands. Her voice was timid.

"I…That is, do you remember when I asked you about a spell earlier, Professor McGonagall?"

The woman nodded.

"Well, I figured it out."

The girl opened her hand, and held out a green ball. Staring at it intently she said, barely above a whisper,

"Trixius, maxuis. Trixius maxius, VIOLET!"

Snape watched the girl. Her emotionless eyes had suddenly sparked with imagination and curiosity. He watched the ball, but nothing was happening. Minerva was also impatient.

"What is it supposed to do?"

"Watch"

In the girl's hand, the green ball suddenly developed a spot, which gradually widened, and s stretched to reveal purple. The color seeped around the ball until it was fully purple, and no hint of green could be seen. Mandara set the ball down on a desk.

"I just wanted you to see. Thank you for your time."

She turned and began to leave, when Minerva called her back. Snape watched as she scribbled down some titles of books in the library.

"I think you will find these helpful."

Mandara took them and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Professor."

Snape turned towards Minerva.

"I must take my leave now; I also, thank you for your time."

Snape watched as the girl tried to beat him to the door, but he made it there ahead of her. He opened the door for her, and gestured out. She looked up at him, with her big eyes that currently held watchful curiosity, like a mouse watching a cat on a leash. She walked through, and Snape followed her. He turned down the hall in the direction of Gryffindor. He looked behind him expectantly. Mandara was standing there, looking confused.

"Your hall, Miss Mortacrin is this way. Have you forgotten?"

Her eyes flashed.

"No, I have not forgotten. But Slytherin Hall is the opposite way, have _you_ forgotten?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Mortacrin, for being cheeky with me. I do not tolerate that kind of behavior."

Snape began walking briskly in the direction of Gryffindor.

"Quickly, Miss Mortacrin. You are supposed to be in your rooms by this time."  
Snape could hear a veritable hiss of anger as the girl ran to catch up with him. He turned toward her, and stared down at her.

"For the third time today, Miss Mortacrin. No running indoors."

"I'm not trying to run!"

It looked like she was about to say more, but she looked up at him, and then fell silent. As they walked down the hall she suddenly broke the quiet.

"I don't like you."

The phrase was simple, honest, and profoundly child-like. Snape rolled his eyes until they felt as if they might pop out of his head. Turning to face her, he addressed her,

"Miss Mortacrin, that is neither my fault, nor my concern. I am here to teach, or to discipline. If you dislike me because you are suffering the repercussions of your own behavior, then I must say that is childish and most unfortunate for you."

He turned and began to walk down the hall again at a fast clip, forcing her to run again, to catch up.

"Miss Mortacrin. Stop running."

This child turning out to be more of a brat than he had at first suspected. It peeved him that she only acted this way alone with him. Not ten minuets before, she had been the epitome of manners in a witch. Now, she was a brazen little hussy who was in sore need of someone to teach her a little respect. One thing was certain, however. Snape was sure that the child had it in for him

-----

Mannie was sure that Snape had it in for her. She angrily stomped to her room, where a disgruntled Hermione was already getting into bed to sleep. Adrienne walked in after her, and began chattering away about the entire day. Mannie stifled the urge to stuff a pillow in her mouth, and shrugged off her black robes. After changing into her pajamas, she wiggled into bed, and turned over towards the wall. And listening to Adrienne's ceaseless talking, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Mannie jumped out of bed, showered, changed and was one of the first people in the main room. Spotting Fred and George waving to her, she walked over to them, and joined them on their way down to breakfast. There, she ate a hurried breakfast, and walked briskly to her Potions Class. She sat down at her desk, where a thick tome was situated. Similar books sat in front of the other chairs on the desks of the classroom. Mannie put her stuff down and opened the cover of the book. There, neatly folded in half were her notes from yesterday. Mannie excitedly opened them, and looked over them. To her astonishment, several corrections to her measurements and calculations had been made over her own writing in green ink. Mannie looked up to where Snape was sitting at his desk, but he did not look up at her, nor did he give any indication that he had returned her notes. Mannie looked back at the corrections he made, and felt a tiny stab of remorse at hating him so much yesterday. After all, it looked like he had only kept her notes to correct them. She looked further down to a small note at the bottom of the paper.

'Very clever, Miss Mortacrin. However, I ask that you reserve improving on spells and potions to doing them outside of class, and concentrate on what we are doing.'

The tiny stab of remorse died away, and Mannie scowled to herself as she sat in her chair. The only thing she could concentrate on was not pulling that man's hair out by the roots.

Harry watched Mannie unfold some papers she found in her book, and observed her face go from surprised, to somewhat embarrassed, to quizzical, to anger. He loved the way her face was so expressive. He sighed to himself. To bad it never smiled. Students slowly filed into the classroom as Snape stood and waved the door shut with a flick of his wand. He began calling out names, as sleepy voices answered 'here'. Harry nearly laughed aloud when he saw Mannie staring at Snape waiting for him to call her name. As soon as he did, Mannie said 'here' loudly and clearly. Snape raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Ah, Miss Mortacrin. I'm so _delighted _that you've decided to pay attention today in my class."

Harry watched as Mannie simply nodded and looked up at Snape with her huge, expressionless eyes. If Snape felt at all uncomfortable under Mannie's seemingly knowing gaze, he made no sign of it and continued with roll call. Snape then turned and indicated the books on their desks.

"These are the texts we will be utilizing in the class. For tonight's homework, you are to read the first three chapters, and complete the questions at the end of each."

Scattered groans filled the room as Snape continued.

"You will also write a comprehensive essay on the value of ancient potions, and the improvements that have been done on several methods of obtaining ingredients."

The sound of quills scratching across paper, copying down the instructions filled the room as Snape gestured to a large stack of various ingredients at the end of each desk.

"Today, you will be creating one such ancient potion, used mainly reverse the effects of mental and physical pain. I assign partners. The instructions are with the ingredients."

Snape moved down the rows calling out partners. Harry was paired with a rather skinny Slytherin girl named Ellen. He joined her at the table they were assigned, and sat down. Ellen handed him the bowl with the eel in it, a jar with several frozen eyeballs, maggots, and a paring knife. She took the tuber leaves, and the freshwater coral. Harry was indignant.

"Why do I have to do all the disgusting parts of the potion?"

"Because I'm a girl, and I don't want to get my hands dirty."

"Well, what if I don't want to get _my _hands dirty?"

"It won't matter, they already are. A little more slime and grit won't be visible through the grime you seem to have already collected on your hands in the first hour of school."

"Harry looked down at his hands. There was nothing wrong with them."

"But-"

Snape came bustling down the aisle as he chided students who were messing up the potion. He stopped by Harry.

"Potter, get to work!"

He swept by, and Harry, with a scowl, resigned himself to peeling the skin of the eel, paring the eyeballs, and mashing the maggots. He rolled his eyes. Well, at least Mannie was having more fun than he was.

-----

Mannie glared at Draco Malfoy.

"If you so much as _look_ at me again, I swear, Draco, I will-"

"Will what, Mandara?"

Draco looked at her with icy blue eyes beneath blond hair that fell in front of his eyes. She positively shook with frustration and angrily turned back to her work.

"Consider yourself lucky, you poor excuse for a wizard. If we were not in school, the things I would like to do to you…"

"What about me? Can I do things to you?"

She turned on him, embarrassment heating her cheeks.

"Stop it!"

A figure loomed over them both.

"What is the problem here?"

Mannie shot daggers at him through her eyes.

"Nothing, Professor."

"Glad to hear it. Please get to work."

Draco smirked.

"Sure thing Professor."

Without looking, he picked up a vial on the table, and sloshed it into the cauldron. Mannie saw the chemical reaction begin to take place, and shoved Draco out of the way. With lightning speed, she put her hand over the bubbling mass, and chanted a containment spell. There was a violent explosion, but it was controlled beneath her hand and arm. She breathed a sigh of relief, but then sucked it back in again, when she felt the pain shoot up her arm. She snatched her hand away from the cauldron, and held it against her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut, and gritted her teeth against the pain. Draco picked himself up from the floor.

"Bloody hell…"

Snape turned and snapped at the rest of the room.

"Get back to work. There is nothing more to see."

He turned to Draco.

"Malfoy, you fool, get this mess cleaned up, and start the potion over again. You might've killed someone with that last stunt you pulled. Never just put something into a cauldron full of who knows what. There are instructions for a reason. Kindly follow them."

Mannie slowly opened one eye to survey the damage to her arm. The mere sight made her feel sick to her stomach. It looked like her skin had melted away, revealing her muscles beneath, and it was bleeding profusely. She felt Snape quickly usher her out the door, and down the hall, but before they reached Madame Pomfrey's office, Mannie felt her head grow dizzy, and passed out.

-----

Severus Snape walked as fast as he could to Madame Pomfrey's office without jostling the girl and her bloody arm. Merlin, the child hadn't even uttered a sound when that cauldron had exploded beneath her hand. Snape had been amazed that she had reacted that quickly. She had taken care of the problem swiftly, and efficiently. The only argument that Snape could make, was that she obviously did not hold her own life in very high regard. It could have killed her, what she did, if she hadn't thought to put a containment spell on the potion. That fool, Malfoy. He did not even belong in Slytherin, he was so stupid. The girl had saved him from something particularly nasty, and all because he couldn't read and follow simple directions. Snape muttered idle curses as he swept hurriedly down the hall. The girl weighed entirely too light. He barely felt her sink in his arms, as he carried her with utmost care to Madame Pomfrey's. As soon as he entered, Madame Pomfrey took one look at her, and nodding, led the way to a bed. The child was bustled from his arms, and Madame laid her down on the bed, carefully setting the arm down on a damp cloth. She then administered some liquid down the slightly parted lips of the girl, and turning motioned Snape to remove himself from the room.

"She'll be fine, Severus. Simple matter of re-growing skin, nothing more. I'll call you when she wakes up."

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but there really wasn't anything else to say or ask, so he nodded, and went back to his class which was in a mild uproar.

"Twenty points from both Gryffindor, and Slytherin! This is inexcusable. I cannot leave the room for two minuets without all manners and decorum going out the window, can I?"

The class immediately was silent, and got back to work post-haste, as Snape went to his desk at the front of the class, and watched them moodily over the tops of his fingers.

Snape waited for a call all day from Madame Pomfrey, but the end of the day came, and after classes, he still sat in his room trying to correct papers, but he couldn't, for worry about the blasted girl. It wasn't even that serious. Not like Potter's injuries, to be sure. It was nearly nine 'o clock when a helper of Madame Pomfrey's came and asked for Snape to join her to the ward. Snape followed, with a cold, calm expression on his face. He was determined to retain a professional outlook on all this. As soon as he got there, he spotted Dumbledore sitting by the girl's bed. A pit formed in his stomach, as he rushed forward. Madame Pomfrey was standing nearby looking mildly distressed.

"She has a slight infection, from the burn. It's nothing serious; mind you, but enough to give her a fever. She'd delirious, and had been saying…things. I thought it best to get the headmaster, and her guardian. Which appears to be you."

She looked up at Snape slightly quizzically, and motioned towards a chair next to the bed. Dumbledore looked up when Snape sat down.

"Ah, you're here. I must leave now, I have things to attend to."

Snape was more than frustrated now, "What about the girl?"

"Mandara? You're her guardian. She's fine, only slightly hallucinating. You can take care of her."

Before Snape had a chance to object, the headmaster had shown himself out of the room. Madame Pomfrey and her assistant also left, leaving a bewildered Snape alone to deal with the girl. She moaned, and tossed her head against the pillow. Snape instinctively put his hand against her forehead, and she seemed to turn into it. Snape gently pushed the hair out of her face with his hand, and murmured to her in comforting tones. She turned toward him, and opened her eyes. Snape froze. But her eyes were glazed over with the fever. She weakly reached out to him with her good arm.

"Mom…"

-----

Mannie's mom gently took her hand in hers, and rubbed it.

"Oh, Mom, I thought I would never see you again…"

Her mother remained silent, as she brushed Mannie's hair away from her eyes. Then, she rubbed her burned arm gently, massaging the tight muscles. But then she stopped, and looked like she was about to go. Mannie desperately tried to sit up and grab her.

"Mom, no please…Don't leave me alone. They'll hurt me."

Her mother spoke in a hushed voice, as she pushed Mannie back down onto the bed.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, Mandara."

"Mom? Call me Mannie like you used to."

"Mannie."

"Can you rub my arm again?"

Her mom complied, her fingers gently kneading the muscles, and re-grown skin on her arm.

"I need to leave now; you need to get some rest."

"But…Mom…"

Her mother seemed to hesitate, but then her face grew maternally stern.

"No buts. You need to rest. You're very feverish."

"Ok."

Mannie tugged her mother's arm.

"Kiss." She puckered her lips, to kiss her mother's cheek. Her mother, however did not bend down to kiss Mannie's cheek like she always did when she said goodnight. Mannie looked at her strangely.

"Mom?"

Her mother again hesitated, then leaned down, and kissed her softly on the cheek, and Mannie kissed her back. Her hair brushed Mannie's face, which was strange, because usually it was behind her ears, or tied back in a long braid down her back. Her mother pulled away, and Mannie touched the strands of hair lovingly as they caressed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Mannie."

Her mother tucked the covers around Mannie's neck, and after turning out the lights, walked out the door.

-----

Snape walked down the hallway his thoughts jumbled together. The girl had thought he was her mother! He fervently hoped that the fever left her by the morning. Really. He had actually _kissed_ the child. He barely knew her!


	5. Crass Creatures, and other Oddities

**Sweeeeet...**

**Disclaimer: I just bought a really cute shirt that says 'I ate a bowl of attitute for breakfast' But I don't even own that because I borrowed money from my mom. So really, I don't own nuthin'.**

**R&R as usual, my lovely readers.**

**-M.Pet**

Hermione awoke to the sound of a quill scratching furiously across paper. She groggily sat up in bed, to see Mannie sitting on her knees in bed, with ink floating in the air nearby, and the large book they had gotten in Snape's class yesterday on her lap. She rubbed her eyes.

"Mannie?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"4:32 AM"

"What?"

"Foooouuurrrr, thirtieee-twooooo."

"In the morning?"

"You're not very intelligent in the morning, are you, Hermione?"

Hermione chucked the first thing her hand landed on. The tissue box landed harmlessly on the floor about five feet away from the bed where Mannie was sitting. Hermione suddenly realized that she wasn't supposed to be in here.

"Hey! How come you're not with Madame Pomfrey?"

"Because I have work to do."

"But, you're arm…"

"Its fine, see?"

Mannie held up her arm for Hermione to see. There was some light gauze bandages wrapping up her arm to her elbow, and she was wearing a small glove on her hand.

"Mannie, you shouldn't be using that."

"Can't be helped, it's my left hand, and that's the one I write with."

"Snape won't care if your paper is a day late; besides, you had a serious injury not too long ago."

"It was a minor injury, barely hurt, and I am _not_ going to turn in homework a day late just because my arm hurts a little. It's stupid."

"But-"

"Hermione, go back to sleep."

Hermione sat up in bed, fully prepared to force Mannie back to the nurse's ward.

"Mannie…"

"Depus Dremus Drol"

The last thing Hermione remembered before instantly falling asleep, was that Mannie was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to do something.

-----

Snape would care to learn that little tidbit from Hermione. Unfortunately for him, he was busy figuring out how it is that Mannie managed to get out of the ward, down the hall to Gryffindor rooms, and into her bed without anyone noticing. It peeved him that she sat in her chair rudely staring back at him with those empty eyes. With a pang, he remembered how she thought he was her mother last night. Foolish child. Although it wasn't really her fault. Pomfrey hadn't done a good job of preventing her from getting an illness. Snape stood, and walked over to her. Classes had not yet started, and the early people were still slowly filing into the Potions room. He loomed over her, casting a shadow over her tiny frame sitting in the desk beneath him. She raised an eyebrow at him, almost knowingly. Little disrespectful hussy.

"Sir?"

They both knew that it wasn't a question.

"Miss Mortacrin, may I ask why you are not with Madame Pomfrey?"

Her eyes twinkled slightly with a hint of mischief.

"You may."

"Miss Mortacrin, answer the question."

"I was not seriously hurt, sir. Therefore, I did not think it necessary to remain under the care of the nurse."

"That is not for you to decide, Miss Mortacrin."

"But Professor, I-"

"An explosion took off the skin on your entire arm yesterday; you tossed all night with a fever, and you deem yourself capable to go to classes only hours later?"

Something like defiance flitted across her eyes for a moment, but then sank back into her eyes just as quickly as it came.

"Sir, it was not as bad as you make it out to be, I've suffered worse."

"Let me see your arm."

"What?"

"You heard me, Miss Mortacrin."

"Sir, I-"

"Miss Mortacrin…"

"No."

"What?"

"_You_ heard _me_, Professor."

Snape took a deep breath to calm himself, even though his hands shook with the desire to throttle her scrawny little neck.

"Miss Mortacrin you will stay for detention with me at the end of the day."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"Do _not_ answer back, of you will make it worse on yourself. I am tired of your attitude."

Snape watched a tiny wisp of smoke rise from under the desk.

"Miss Mortacrin, what are you doing?"

The girl looked down with surprise written across her face, and lifted her arm onto the table. The bandages that Snape assumed _had_ been covering her arm were burnt to a crisp. Even as they looked on, a little flame burnt itself out near her palm. She ripped the sooty clothes from her arm, and shoved them away. Her arm was still not completely healed, and was pink in some places, with tender, newly grown skin. Snape had no idea what to say.

"What-"

"You made me mad."

Again, such a simple, child-like phrase. The girl was obviously not very developed emotionally. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I fail to understand."

"I sometimes…lose control when I get mad. That's all."

"I see."

Snape swept away from her, and went to his desk. The child was turning out to be much more than he bargained for. He planned to teach her how to use her obviously potent magic, and how to control it. He looked at her as she sat at her desk in silence, with her dark hair falling all over her face and shoulders. One thing was sure; she would be getting a haircut soon, if he had anything to say about it.

-----

Mannie was furious. How dare he! Giving her a detention like that. He had just walked up and picked a fight with her. Mannie angrily tugged her sleeve over her arm, and let out a hiss as the material came in contact with her tender skin. She wrapped her arms around herself. She was too tired to stay mad, and her magic was probably low after being sick all night. She had most likely just used up what little her body could give at the moment, with that stupid fire she made. She dug her hands into her palms. She wished she could control it better, but it just wasn't working. Her mother had been teaching her how to harness her anger and emotion to control them, rather than they controlling her. Mannie let her head sink down on her chest as she looked at her hands. She felt the wisps of hair tickle her neck and fall down her shoulders, and over her face. Her face grew hot as she tried to keep the tears in. Her mother had died before she had fully mastered her powers, and then, three years later, the Deatheaters had found her. Mannie could feel her tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them rapidly, and took a deep breath. Not here. She couldn't cry here. Not in front of all these people. Especially Snape. Anger helped dry her tears as she stared at him. She would never cry in front of him. She would never show weakness in front of him, that horrible, grouchy, condescending, over-bearing, mean-

"Mannie?"

Mannie spun to see who interrupted her thoughts, and found Harry moving to kneel beside her. He looked up at her, with intelligent, piercing green eyes, behind his clean, clear glasses. She looked at him and tried to offer a smile, but couldn't, and settled for nodding. Concern made his eyebrows crease together.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Harry looked mildly frustrated for a moment.

"Don't lie to me."

Mannie turned away and let her hair hide her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Harry. I can take care of myself."

Harry reached up and pushed her hair behind her ears, before taking her chin in his hand. He gazed into her eyes knowingly.

"Mannie, I know it's hard for you to talk about stuff, but just remember, life is pretty lonely if you try to live it all alone."

Mannie smiled weakly.

"Its easier said than done, Harry."

Snape rapped his ruler on the desk in the background. Mannie gestured to Harry's seat.

"You should probably sit down."

She turned and got out a quill to begin taking notes.

-----

Harry slowly went back to his desk. Poor kid. He wished she would talk to him more, but until she decided on her own to open up, there was really nothing he could do. He sat down at this desk and listened to Snape drone on and on about Potions and other equally uninteresting things, until finally the hands on the clock motioned for the time to leave, and picking up his things, hurried out with everyone else.

At the end of the day, Harry spotted Mannie walking along the corridor by herself. Catching up with her, he walked beside her for a moment in silence, before speaking.

"Where you going?"

"Snape gave me a detention today, so I have to go and sit in his room, and clean stuff, or whatever he has students do for punishment."

"Already? What in the world did you do?"

"I don't know. I think I frustrate him."

"Well, welcome to the club. That bloody git hate all Gryffindors, so I'm afraid that you'll have to put up with him acting like that for the rest of the year."

She groaned, "It's only the third day, too."

"Well, maybe things will get better."

She looked up at him shrewdly, and Harry could sense that she knew he was only saying that to make her feel better. He gave her a little half-smile.

"Well, I have to get back. Mione is helping me with Transfigurations tonight, and she'll be mad with me if I keep her waiting."

"I believe that."

A sudden shrill scream pierced the quiet atmosphere of Hogwarts behind them. Harry turned just in time to see two first-year Ravenclaw boys, and one girl running as fast as their legs could carry them. They whipped past Harry and Mannie without a look backwards. Harry could only hear a catch of what they were screaming:

"A Seelik! Get out of the halls, a Seelik is coming!"

Before either of them had a chance to act, a huge, gruesome-looking monster rounded the corner at a fast clip.

(note to readers: Seeliks are very tall, loathsome creatures, that are detested by everyone, even by their own kind. Wretched cannibals that survive primarily on scavenged meat, these monsters are usually found in caves, swamps, and other smelly, dark, secluded places. They have green skin, with small, twisted horns, large pointed ears, and black or red hair. They are very cunning and clever fiends that are extremely resourceful and quick-witted. In addition to all this, they are impervious to a great many spells, and they themselves have some forms of crude magic. And now, back to the story .)

Harry quickly pushed Mannie behind him as he drew out his wand and rapidly fired off a freezing spell.

"GROS SLOWSI!"

The Seelik, unfazed, ran at them headlong, and countered with a spell of his own. His tongue slid along his ugly lips as his dry voice rasped out,

"Joqe, Lok, Brie!"

Instantly, Harry felt his joints stiffen, and stop working all together. His legs were locked out, as were his arms and fingers. Mannie appeared to be fine, however, as she stepped our from behind him and pointed her wand at the Seelik. She looked at him intensely, before whispering a spell that Harry could barely hear.

"Flaemis"

Instantly, bright green flames leapt up around the Seelik in a circle of fire. The Seelik angrily tried to push his way through the blaze, but was burned, and leapt back, yelping and holding his hand in his mouth. He rasped out several spells rapidly, on after the other, but to no avail. He came up close to the edge of the inferno, and Harry could just make out his voice.

"Ahhhhh…Verrrry cleeeeveeerrr you arrrreee. Verrrrry loooonnnnelyyyy though, yessss?"

Harry would have held his hands over his ears if he could've. The sound of the raspy, dry voice of the Seelik sounded like some sort of awful bug making a humming noise in the summer. High, annoying, and tiresome. If the sound was also bothering Mannie, she made no sign of it, as she watched the Seelik impassively. The Seelik smiled wickedly, revealing long rows of pointed, yellow teeth.

"Yesssss, You arrrreeee loooonnnnnelyyyy. You wissshhhh to commuuuuunnnnicate with your mummmmmyyyy, yesssssss?"

Mannie did not answer, but continued to look at the simpering Seelik with a blank face. The Seelik nervously licked his lips.

"You seeeeeee, I cannnnn ssssppppeeeeak to the deeesceeeeaaasssed. I'se killed a Fortuuuunnne Flllyyyyy many moooooooons ago. Gave meeeeee poooowerrrrr to connnnverssssse with the deeeead."

(second note to readers: Fortune Flies will be mentioned again in this story, so I'll tell you what they are. The look a little like a cross between a dragon fly and a trumpet. Think, sea horse with wings. Anyway, if you can catch one, they will either tell you your fortune, or connect you with someone in the future, past, or present who is otherwise impossible to contact. They are very small, however, about the size of your pointer finger, and extremely shy.)

Mannie did not even blink.

"Liar."

The Seelik smiled even wider. When he spoke again, Harry was not even sure of what he was saying. He was only aware of a hissing, shrieking sound...


	6. On Fire

**WOOT!**

**Go ahead and tell me what you know you're dying to say.**

**'Oh, MagicsPet, you updated _twice_ in one day! Here, have some chocolate frogs! Have some sugar quills!'**

**Disclaimer: My lovely readers know the drill, right? I don't need to embarrass my poor, squat-owning self? Good. (cuz I didn't feel up to it anyways today...)**

**Anyways, the last story was a cliff-hanger, the final words being:**

_**--- **Mannie did not even blink._

_"Liar."_

_The Seelik smiled even wider. When he spoke again, Harry was not even sure of what he was saying. He was only aware of a hissing, shrieking sound.**----**_

****

**Yup. So anyways, on with the show!**

"I'se no liiiiiiarrrrrr. I'se cannnnn ssssppppeeeeak to deeeead peeerrrrrrsonnnns. Liiiiike your mummmmyyyyyy, the witttchhhhh Zeeeeeeennnnveeeeivaaaaa."

Mannie's face transformed into one of horror and fury in a twisted combination.

"Liar! You cannot speak with the dead. My mother was a well-known witch! It would be easy for you to know that I am her child! You cannot speak with her!"

The Seelik smiled still wider,

"Yeeeessssssss. What isssss it you wannnnnt to knooooowwww? Let Vatiiiissss freeeeee, and I'se teeellll you what you wannnnnt to knooooooowww."

"That is your name, Vatis?"

"Yesssssss, cleeeeveeerrrrr girrrrrrl, smarrrrrt liiitlllleeee witttttchhhh."

"And if I set you free, you will communicate between my mother and me?"

The Seelik grew more excited,

"Yessssss! Seeeeetttt Vatiiiisssss freeeeee, I'se teeeelllll you allllll."

"I don't believe you."

The Seelik was shocked and angrily paced within the circle of fire.

"You'se maaaaakingsssss fooooools of Vatiiiiisssss, I'se telllll you nothiiiiing!"

Mannie narrowed her eyes.

"I want proof that you can speak to the dead."

"Prrrroooooof? I'se have prrrroooof pleeeentyyyyy. Your mummmmyyyys name foooorrrrr you was Mannnnnniieeeeee Deeeeeaaaaaresssssst."

-----

The blood drained from Mannie's face as she fumbled with her wand. Harry was in shock as he watched her raise it at the Seelik.

"MANNIE! DON'T!"

-----

Snape ran down the hall, and turned the corner just in time to catch Harry fall down, and the girl to begin chanting. She had her wand raised at the Seelik that the first-years had hysterically told him about, and was opening her mouth in preparation to chant. Snape could feel her magic emanating from her all around the room. It was extremely potent, and made the hairs on the back of his neck raise uncomfortably. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist forcefully. She looked up at him, and Snape could see the filmy remnants resting on her eyes from being hypnotized. Snape shook her roughly, but she only continued to look at him with an empty, stupid expression. Snape looked at Potter.

"Potter, what did he say to her?"

"I don't know! He was talking at first, and then it just turned to snorting and hissing and stuff."

Snape rolled his eyes. Potter was unbelievably stupid. The Seelik had been talking in its native tongue, obviously. Snape held the girl with one hand, and slapped her across the cheek with the other. Just hard enough to hurt, and wake her up. As Snape expected, she shook her head, and looked up at him with clear eyes. Then her eyes widened, in shock.

"He hypnotized me didn't he?"

Snape muttered to himself about how in the world he got himself surrounded with such idiotic students, as he reversed Potter's spell, and then propelled both students into his room at the end of the hallway. Albus also appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and Snape motioned down the hall.

"He's safely in a ring of serpent fire."

Albus nodded, and rushed off to transport the Seelik back to where it was supposed to be. Snape ushered both students into his classroom, and seated them down at a desk. He paced for a moment, trying to control himself. He failed miserably.

"Without a doubt, you are both the most stupid students it has ever been my misfortune to have!"

Snape watched Potter stand up in anger.

"Sir, we were-"

"Potter, if you do not stop now, I will make sure that you clean the Potions lab with a cat whisker until it shines like a Galleon!"

Potter sat down with a huff. The girl looked at him impassively, with her arms across her chest.

"Honestly, it doesn't surprise me that you nearly managed to get yourself killed this early in the year, Potter, but Miss Mortacrin, may I inquire as to what you were bloody thinking, if anything, that is?"

The girl opened her mouth, but then shut it quickly, and looked away.

"Well?"

She looked at him with a look of restrained frustration, and severe exhaustion.

"I do not trust myself to answer you civilly, sir."

Snape was taken aback by this statement, but kept his face free of any emotion, as he coldly regarded the both of them.

"A lesson Potter could no doubt profit highly from."

He turned and massaged his temples. These unruly students would drive him to St. Mungo's. He stood with his back towards them for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Get to your rooms, please."

He could sense Potter's whiny voice before he even heard him speak.

"What? You're not going to punish us or anything?"

"If Potter wants to scrub the dungeon floors, he is most welcome to, but I however, have had enough of all of you for today."

Snape listened with a satisfied ear as both students quickly marched out of his classroom. Potter was out of his classroom in an instant, but before the girl could leave, he called after her:

"Miss Mortacrin, you have not gotten out of a detention by any means. You will serve it on Tuesday of next week."

Snape was sure that she was glaring at him, but all she said was a quiet "Yes, sir." And with that, she ambled out after Potter.

-----

The rest of the week, and the weekend passed without much ado. Mannie was finding herself plagued by even more dreams about her mother, which had particularly nasty endings that always caused her to wake up in the middle of the night panting, and drenched in a cold sweat. Her classes were going well, and she was getting top grades, but she was very tired every morning, and every evening she dreaded going to sleep. Snape had continued to be rather unkind, but for the most part had not engaged her in a head-on argument. Tuesday came quickly, and at the end of the day, Mannie found herself walking to his class as slowly as possible. She was feeling rather grumpy today, on account of begin tired, and also because the Seelik had brought to the surface so many confliction feelings, and emotions, and she was so tired of holding them all in. She opened the door to the Potions class. Snape was seated at his desk writing. Without looking up, he addressed her,

"Miss Mortacrin, you are late."

"I apologize, sir. I was…delayed in the hall."

"By a teacher?"

"Um, no. By a friend."

"Miss Mortacrin, I do not tolerate tardiness. You were supposed top be here ten minuets ago. You will serve another detention tomorrow to make up for the first ten minuets you missed in this one."

"What!"

"And now, you will sit and compose an essay on manners, because for some reason yours are inexcusably rude whenever you are alone with me."

"I am not!"

"Which I find to be insulting, and rude at the very least. Do you treat your other teachers in this way?"

Mannie glared at him. She could feel her arms shaking, and she gritted her teeth in vain.

"Stop it."

"In addition to this, you will also wash the vials we used this afternoon in the first-years class. Hopefully you will be able to control yourself enough to accomplish that simple task."

"I said stop it!"

"Miss Mortacrin, do not interrupt me."

Mannie could feel herself going into a rage. The difficulty of keeping her crying in for the past year and more, and the pain of losing her mother, but seeing her in her dreams at night, and the anger that Snape thought she was incompetent and rude and couldn't control herself, burst out in the form of a horrible tantrum.

"Oh, shut up! I hate you! What do you know about me? Ever since I came to this school, you've been out to get me, why?"

"Miss Mortacrin, stop this immediately!"

"Stop it! Just leave me alone, dammit!"

"Do NOT use that type of language here-"

"I will use whatever kind of bloody language I want!"

Snape stood and loomed over her.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Mannie shook with fury, and her hands shot out at Snape. He flew back against the wall. Mannie looked down at herself. Fire was burning her clothes, licking at her skin. She was on fire. She was on FIRE! She screamed, and tried to put the flames out but only succeed in making them bigger.

Her anger and frustration grew, and with it the fire leaped higher and higher, until she could not see the room anymore, as she was engulfed in flames. Suddenly a memory of the exact same thing happening years ago sprang up in her mind. Her mother had held her to herself, as the fire burned itself out. Mannie desperately tried to remember the incantations her mother had used to calm her, but couldn't, and clawed at the inferno surrounding her. She put her head back and tried to scream, but only a hissing sound came from her throat.

This is how it was going to end. She couldn't think about anything. Her mind was foggy and blank.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the ring of fire, and she was pulled against a chest that enfolded her. She felt strong arms go around her, and a cloak swirl around her body. Against the warm body, Mannie grasped the shoulders in her shuddering hands, and let the pain drain out in her tears. She felt long fingers support her head, and pull through her tangled hair as the fire died out. In the quiet room, Mannie could hear her own broken sobs muffled against Snape's chest. Snape quietly murmured soothing words, as Mannie let frustration and sorrow and loneliness rip from her lungs. She didn't feel him softly lift her, and move to the bench off to the side. She didn't feel him wipe her tears like one would a little kid as she sat beside him, softly weeping. All she felt was his heartbeat underneath her cheek that seemed to beat with hers.

Mannie let out a shuddering sigh. She was so tired. She had been waiting for more than a year to do that, and she felt so much better now that she had. Snape rubbed her back in little circles.

"Mandara, when was the last time you openly expressed your emotions?"

"I-I…d-don't know."

"I think you do."

"M-more than a-a year?"

"Are you asking me, or telling me?"

"T-telling…"

"That's extremely unhealthy, you know."

"I d-don't care. It's better than looking like a-a, a l-little cry baby."

Snape looked down at her sternly.

"Real strength, is knowing when it's alright to express emotion."

Mannie was embarrassed, and all she could do was stare at her hands. She saw herself absently playing with the edge of his cloak.

"My mother told me to be strong before she…d-died."

Mannie gripped the cloak in her fist.

"S-she left me all-l a-alone!"

Snape held her against him, as a new onset of tears ran down her face.

"And now I have to go live with a guardian I've probably never me before. He'll be horrible."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. How do you know that?"

"B-because all of my father's f-friends were like that."

"Well, stop your pity-party, because _I'm_ you guardian."

Mannie pushed up.

"What?"

"Miss Mortacrin, stop saying that after you know perfectly well what I said."

"_You're_ my guardian!"

"That is what I just got done saying, Miss Mortacrin."

"What if I don't want you as a guardian?"

"Its neither your choice, nor mine. Do you think I want a bratty, disrespectful little witch running amok in my house? By the way, that attitude as got to go."

Mannie sat glaring at Snape, and he returned her look with a scathing look of his own. Their staring contest continued for a full five minuets before Mannie groaned and leaned back against his side. She mentally kicked herself for doing so, but he was warm, and she was tired, and all she could think was that she wanted to fall asleep against him.

"If you're my guardian, how come you're so mean?"

"If you're my ward, how come you're so rude?"

"I hate you."

"That's fine. As long as you treat me with respect."

Mannie rolled her eyes. Snape caught it and spoke again.

"Miss Mortacrin, if you continue to do that, I will take your eyeballs out and use them ina potion."

She humphed at this, and Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"Miss Mortacrin, one thing you will find, is that it is never wise to test me. I will punish you if there is a need."

Mannie narrowed her own eyes, and then looked down at her hands.

"I don't want you to tell anyone. I'm going to tell them when I'm ready."

"Fine. Do we have an understanding?"

Mannie looked up at him, and felt a little tug at the corner of her mouth, but stubbornly ignored it.

"Fine. Deal."

Snape stood.

"Good. Now, get to work on that essay, please."


	7. Nightmares

**So, anyways, my socks match my shirt today, which put me in a remarkably happy mood, whicih then enticed me to update this fic. **

**Funny how simple things can provoke one to pleasing tendencies.**

**Anyhoo, I would write a disclaimer, but maybe this time I'll lie and say I own everything I write about.**

**oh, nevermind. There's probably people out there who are just itching to sue me, so why give them the reason?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write about. Except maybe my soul. Oh, wait, I sold it on Ebay. Never mind, I don't own that either...**

-----

Hermione looked up as she heard the door shut to the room. A very tired-looking Mannie walked in, with slightly red eyes, and messy hair.

"Good grief, what happened?"

"Potion gave off some noxious chemicals, made my eyes run a little." Mannie said shortly, before disrobing, and virtually falling into bed. Hermione turned back to her work, and talked with her head bent low over various books.

"How did the detention with Snape go?"

"Ugh…"

"That bad, huh?"

"It wasn't that it was bad, it's just that…"

Before Mannie had had a chance to elaborate, Adrienne came prancing into the room. She was grinning from ear to ear as she dumped various honeydukes chocolates, and sugar apples on the bed.

"Just look what Sam got me!"

Hermione suppressed a derisive snort, and buried her head among her books. Adrienne, either didn't notice, or didn't care, because she proceed to gush about how utterly wonderful he was to Mannie. Hermione pitied Mannie, but wasn't about to step in and let her own ears be talked off her head, so she sat writing, wincing whenever Adrienne's voice reached a note normally reserved for calling dogs.

-----

Almost a week later, Mannie's thoughts were still completely occupied with how to tell her friends that Snape was her guardian. He had not acted differently at all, since the night he told her. In fact, if anything, he had gotten even tougher on her, demanding perfection in every class she had with him. It was twelve o' clock, and most of the Gryffindors had already gone to bed. Mannie lay awake in bed listening to Hermione and Adrienne's steady breathing. She held up her pendant around her neck to the clear moonlight that filtered in through the window. Rubbing her fingers across its bumpy surface she whispered aloud the inscription that she had long since learned by heart.

"Meus pectoris solvo. Meus quod vires. Tamen Ego imperium, vadum imperium meus."

She did not know to this day what the words meant. She had looked for every type of translation, and she still did not know what they said. It had been her father's, and his father's before him, and his father's before him. Passed on through countless generations, it was supposed to go from the father to the eldest son. Instead, it had passed from her father's lifeless hands to those of her mothers, and then to her own. It was one of the two remaining things that Mannie possessed that connected her with her parents. The other, was her mother's wand made from olive wood, and contained a strand from a unicorn mane. Mannie closed her eyes softly for a moment. It now also contained a strand of her mother's hair, braided together with the unicorns. When her mother had died, she had been given her wand, and had taken it, along with one of her mother's hairs to Ollivander the wand maker, to add it to her wand. Both were extremely precious to her, and she never went anywhere without them. Mannie felt her eyes growing heavy. She fought sleep as long as she could, dreading the nightmares that were sure to come, but in a few moments, she fell asleep, exhausted.

_She was sitting in a chair. No, chained to a chair, as she watched Franz thrown to the floor in front of her. He was sobbing softly as the Deatheater's drawling voice cut through the cruel silence of the dungeon. _

"_Tell us what we want to know, and you will go free."_

"_Please…I don't know!"_

_A hand connected with her face, and she tasted her own blood. _

"_You are making things very difficult for yourself," he turned and walked toward Franz on the floor. "And also for your little friend." _

"_M-m-mannie…"_

"_Oh, Franz, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

"_Its ok, Mannie. It's not your fault."_

"_Enough! Tell us the secrets to your power, or the boy will suffer."_

"_NO! Please! I don't know! You have to believe me! Don't hurt him!"_

_A slow smile wound its way around the man's face._

"_Yes…I think I shall. CRUCIO!"_

_Franz screamed and fell to the floor writhing and twisting in agony. Tears gushed freely from his eyes as he yelled and begged for mercy._

"_STOP IT! STOP! HE'S ONLY A KID! HURT ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!"_

_The man raised his wand, and Franz lay whimpering, not daring to move. He looked at her gleefully._

"_As you wish, young witch. CRUCIO!"_

_It felt like her blood had turned to razor blades, terrible pain flowing throughout her body, coursing through her entire being. She stubbornly held back the screams, but with the intense agony, her mind went completely blank, and the only thing she could think about was making it stop. Terrible shrieks ripped from her lungs as she cried out in anguish._

"_AAAUGHHHH! AAHHHH!"_

-----

Hermione awoke to someone screaming. She jumped out of bed and shook Mannie awake.

"Mannie! Mannie it's just a dream! Wake up!"

Adrienne was at her side in a moment.

"Mannie! Hermione, is she going to be ok?"

Hermione continued to shake Mannie.

"I don't know."

Hermione watched as Mannie's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up with a shock, nearly hitting Adrienne in the nose with her forehead. She was drenched in a cold sweat, and panting heavily.

"Mannie? What happened!"

She dumbly shook her head and got out of bed. Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

The voice that answered her was dead and full of sorrow.

"The common room. I have no use for sleep."

She sauntered off, leaving a baffled Hermione and Adrienne in her wake.

-----

Mannie sat staring at the orangy red flames dance in the fireplace. The room was completely dark except for the soft glow of the blaze, throwing eerie shadows upon the wall. Mannie shook unconsciously in her blanket as she felt her eyes water from the heat. Or maybe from something else entirely. Franz had valiantly held out, but in a rage, one of the Deatheaters had mercilessly slain him. Mannie let her head sink on her chest as she clutched her fingers together. His death would be avenged one day. She would personally kill his murderer by herself. She let a grim smile coat her features as she looked up and let the fire bathe her features. It would be a slow, cruel death. She would not be merciful. She would be just as horrible as the Deatheaters had been to her and Joseph and Franz. She clutched her hands even tighter together. Hate so strong welled up in her, and for a moment she thought about how good it would be to catch fire herself with her hands around one of their necks. She once again felt herself falling asleep. She pinched herself viciously, but found herself drifting off.

_They were sitting in a dungeon. The dank smell of dead rats and stale water wafted in as she sat silently with Franz in her lap, and Joseph writing something on the stones with a stolen pencil. Franz lifted his head in her lap. His face was streaked with blood from the blows of their prison guards. She gently smoothed away some of his fair hair, now caked with dirt, from his face._

"_Mannie, will we live?"_

_Mannie heard her voice broke as she struggled to answer._

"_I…I don't know, love. I hope so."_

_Joseph walked over and sat beside them._

"_Of course we will. We'll get through this no problem."_

_He grunted slightly as he spoke. Two of his ribs had been broken, and one of his fingers was missing, patched clumsily by a piece of Mannie's own shirt. He put his arm around the both of them and held them close._

"_We just have to believe. I mean, if we have power like they think we do, maybe we can find away to get out of here."_

"_Joseph…"_

"_Mannie, I know this time we can get out of here."_

"_The last time we tried…the last time, they almost drove you mad with the Cruciatus curse. They broke Franz's arm…they…threw me to the snake."_

"_I know, Mannie, I know. But we can't let them just keep us here. We have to find a way out."_

"_Joe, we…we will be safer if we just stay here. They can't do any worse than they already have. I don't want either of you to get hurt unnecessarily."_

"_Mannie-"_

"_Joe. I…no. We can't risk it anymore."_

_He looked at her for a long time, and then turned away with a disappointed look. She reached out, but he shrunk away from her hand. She felt tears silently fall onto the sleeping form of Franz in her lap._

Mannie awoke for the second time with a start for the second time that night. She felt her cheeks still wet from her tears. She had been so weak, and Joseph had been so strong. May be that night they would have managed to get away. But she had been so weak and pathetic. She had perhaps sentenced the brothers to their death. Mannie let the tears come again, as she sat in silence, completely alone in the common room. At least no one could see her.

-----

Snape looked down at the students filing into his classroom. His eyes were seeking for a particular student, who was not early like she usually was. Right when he was about to close the door, the girl came running in, and hurried to get in her chair. Snape opened his mouth for a scathing comment as to why she was nearly late for his class, when he caught sight of her face. Her eyes were slightly puffy, her hair, which was always in her face anyways, now almost completely obscured it, and she was walking as if in a daze. He settled instead to make a quiet remark to her as she passed.

"Miss Mortacrin, I do not tolerate ill students. If you are feeling under the weather, kindly report to the nursewitch."

Instead of the sassy comeback he thought he was going to receive, she only stopped for a moment, before nodding her head, and continuing to her desk. Snape watched her as she sat down and rolled his eyes. Ungrateful little brats, the lot of them. Teachers to them, are just stupid adults who have no way of understanding them, even with years of experience, and having gone through adolescence themselves. Oh no, the teachers haven't a clue.

"We are making a highly complicated potion today called Animus. When poured over an inanimate object, or an animal it will become conscious, and develop human characteristics for a time. Can anyone tell me what this type of potion would be useful for?"

Granger's hand shot up in the air, and Snape did not bother to hide his snort of annoyance.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"For spying, diversions in dangerous situations, and…company, some say."

"Yes. The potion should be a clear, dark blue color when completed. You have exactly 45 minuets. The directions," he flicked his wand at the board, and neat lines of the recipe were revealed. "Are on the board. Begin."

Scuffling noises filled the room as students got out knives, and cauldrons and ingredients. Snape walked among the rows of bubbling cauldrons. He sighed. His students always managed to be so utterly hopeless in the ways of Potion-making. Well, not all his students. He glanced briefly over at the girl's cauldron. It was a perfect sea-green color, indicating that she had successfully achieved the first two-thirds of the Potion. Snape had no doubt that hers would be the best, second only to Granger's. She was getting some of the highest marks in the class, and showed real ambition and a love for Potions that Snape had not seen in a while. Not that he would ever admit it, of course. He passed by Longbottom's cauldron just in time to see a round, fat, neon pink bubble burst on the surface, coating his face in color. The students around him snickered, and Snape sneered down at the unfortunate boy.

"This," he flicked his wand, making the mess disappear instantly, "is unacceptable. You get zero marks for today."

He brushed past, and continued down the rows, and came to a stop at the front of the class.

"Time is up. Take a sample, label it, and put it on my desk."

He watched as the class cleaned up, collected their things, and as they passed, deposit each a vial, filled with everything from lime green concoctions, to ones that were the perfect, dark blue. He watched her closely as she passed by. She had been even more quiet and withdrawn today. Come to think of it, she had been absolutely silent. He tried in vain to shrug it off, but a gnawing feeling that there was something more than met the eye, pursued him all morning, until he had a small first-year Ravenclaw pass a note to her, informing her that she would be coming to his office at 7 o' clock that day, for Remedial Potions. (yes, yes I know I got that from the fifth book ) He smirked to himself thinking how angry the girl would be when she got that note. All the better. This dead, hopeless, defeated atmosphere that hovered over her was beginning to try his patients. Snape angrily found himself missing the fiery little brat that defied him every chance she got, and after mentally lecturing himself, set about preparing for the next class.

-----

"_Remedial_ Potions?"

"Mannie, calm down, it could just be a mistake."  
"This isn't a mistake! That bloody git is just trying to piss me off!"

Mannie flung the bit of parchment away from her, and paced around the common room moodily as Harry and Ron looked on. Fred and George suddenly came up out of nowhere and grinned down at her.

"Just the girl we wanted to see."

"Right-o Fred." George put an arm around Mannie's shoulders, "This way, please."

Mannie opened her mouth to object, but before she could, she was shown into their room. She spun around.

"Wha-"

Fred grinned.

"Lookit this!"

Forgetting her previous anger, Mannie obediently looked over at an extremely disgruntled Mrs. Norris who was currently stupefied, and sitting in the middle of the floor. Fred and George had tied enormous legs to either side of her, so she resembled something like a hideous spider. The effect, however was rather unimpressive, because each leg was a different color, and her fur just looked ridiculous.

"We need you to color her black and purple."

Mannie bit her lip against laughing, and managed to stammer:

"I won't be connected with this in anyway, right?"

"No."

"And if the color somehow does not come off, it will not get back to me, correct?"

"Yes."

"And Filch won't come loo-"

Fred cut her off with a mock scandalized tone of voice.

"Mandara Mortacrin! How could you think that two upstanding pranksters, like us, would botch something like this up?"

Mannie rolled her eyes, and took out her wand. Tapping the unfortunate cat with her wand she muttered:

"_Trixius Maxius, Trixius Maxius, Noir and Violet!_"

Slowly black color seeped around Mrs. Norris and the legs, and after another moment, purple spots of different sizes also adorned her fur. Fred howled with laughter, and tied a balloon around her middle, watching her float up.

"Wonderful toys these Muggles come up with." George beamed.

Mannie watched as they let Mrs. Norris out of the portrait hole, to go floating down the hall. Within minuets laughter erupted around the corridors, and unhappy mews were drifting up from below. Ron and Harry sat chortling, as Hermione shook her head in disapproval. Filch's rage could be hear echoing up the stairs, as people in the common room roared with laughter. Mannie crept off by herself to walk down to Snape's office. When she reached it, she stopped a moment before knocking. What if she just didn't go? What if she turned around and pretended like she never got the message? She shook her head. No, Snape would find out, and then she would be in even worse trouble. She knocked firmly on the door, and heard Snape's irritated voice from within.

"Come in."

She entered, and once again, without looking up, Snape addressed her.

"Miss Mortacrin, have a seat."

"Why am I here?"

"Did you not read the note I sent? Surely you know how to read."

"I know how to read _sir_." She spat the word out angrily as she glared at him. He looked coldly at her over a book he was holding.

"Then it would be perfectly clear why you are here, Miss Mortacrin."

"Remedial Potions?"

"Correct. I'm so glad you've caught on so quickly."

"I don't need Remedial Potions! I'm at the top of the class!"

"Such humility, I think I might cry from such an example."

Mannie dug her fingers in her palms at his sarcastic tone.

"Before we begin, I need to ask you if there is anything wrong."

Mannie had no idea what he meant and just stared.

"Wrong?"

Snape sighed heavily. "Yes, wrong. I am tired of the sulking and pouting and general nonsense that you drag about with yourself everywhere."

Mannie snorted. "Why do you care?"

"That's 'why do you care, sir.'"

Mannie bit her tongue against the numerous ugly things that were threatening to pour out.

"Well? _Sir_?"

"Because I am your guardian, and it's my job to make sure that you are emotionally stable, and not about to do anything rash."

Mannie felt venomous. "Like commit suicide? That would be an immense relief. Now I'm nearly tempted to try."

Snape stood and loomed over her. His voice was icy and dark.

"If you so much as _think_ about even attempting to commit suicide, I will make sure you regret it in more ways than one. Now take a seat."

His voice unnerved her, but Mannie remained standing as she defiantly glared at him.

"Oh really, sir? What do you plan on doing? Not much scares me after what I went through in the dungeons." She stepped closer to him and stared fiercely up into his face, feeling hot tears press behind her eyes. She was sick and tired of him; he had no idea what she had been through. No idea of her terrible nightmares that were plaguing her nightly. "Are you going to stretch me out on the racks, perhaps? Quite painful, although once you pass out you don't really feel anything more. Or what about Crucio? That was so horrible I have nightmares that would drive even the sanest wizards to St. Mungo's. Or maybe still, you'd prefer mental torture. Tie me to a chair and watch as…as..th-they…"

Tears were running freely down her face as she swayed slightly. She felt Snape take her by the elbow and made her sit down on the couch off to the side. She felt his weight next to her, making the cushions slump slightly. Once again he dried her tears as if she was a child as she sat with tears coursing out of her eyes. She heard his stern voice beside her.

"Miss Mortacrin, what did I tell you just last week about openly expressing your emotions?"

Mannie shrugged, hoping that he would just forget about it, and she could go back to her room.

"Have you told anyone about what happened in the dungeons?"

Mannie nodded slightly, but then looked guiltily away.

"Miss Mortacrin, do not make me force you to tell me the truth."

"Fine! I did tell the Ministry. Only a little though."

"Why did you not fully explain what had happened?"

"Because…I can't."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her, and she felt herself break.

"I can't! Look at what just thinking about it does to me!"

She turned away and struggled to regain composure.

"I'm…afraid."

Snape leaned closer

"You shall need to speak up."

"I'M AFRAID!"

There it was out. She let herself cry now, leaning into Snape's shoulder as she trembled inside his embrace. She could hear his voice next to her ear.

"Let me help you."

She pushed away.

"No…I-no!"

Turning away, she ran out of the office and down the hall to the Gryffindor rooms.

-----

Hermione was getting very used to furious roommates, and the harangues thereof. So when Mannie came in grunting, and whining, and carrying on with such nonsense, it would drive a priest to distraction, she simply turned over in her bed, and pretended to sleep.

"I know you're not asleep, Mione."

"One can try."

Hermione hoisted herself up from the comfortable horizontal position she had been in, and looked across at a very distraught Mandara Mortacrin.

"Something's bothering you, isn't there, Mannie?"

"Snape."

"Ah. How was Remedial Potions?"

"It wasn't Remedial Potions, although, now I think I would have preferred it to be."

"What did he want you down there for?"

"He wanted to inquire as to how I was 'feeling'"

"Feeling? Like emotionally and mentally?"

"Hermione, I don't think he meant physically."

"Well, why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

"No."

Hermione knew very well that she was telling a rotten lie, and decided to wait her out.

"So you had no clue why he was questioning your sanity?"

"No, Hermione!"

"No clue at all."

"None."

"Not the puniest smidgen of a-"

"Oh, all right!"

Mannie came over to Hermione's bed and sat down. She looked quite a mess, with her dark hair hanging every which way around her face and shoulders. Hermione brushed some hair out of the way with her hand.

"Mannie, its ok."

Hermione didn't even know what she meant by that statement, but somehow it just seemed to fit, and even Mannie seemed to be soothed by it as she sat near Hermione with her head down on her chest.

"Well,…you know how I don't…have any family anywhere else?"

"Yes."

"The ministry contacted the man who is supposed to be my guardian. My father had left instructions in his will, if anything like this ever happened."

Mannie paused as if searching for the right words.

"That man is…S-Severus Snape."

Hermione gasped and tried to comprehend what that must be like.

"Snape?"

"Snape."

"What was your father thinking?"

"He and Snape were apparently good friends in Hogwarts, and afterwards, even for a time."

"But Snape was a Death Eater. You Father, he didn't…"

"No. I said 'for a time'. I remember my mother telling me that one of Daddy's friends was not a very good man, but that he had said sorry, and was being welcomed back the wizarding community. I think she was talking about Snape then. Of course, I was only about four years old, so…"

"Damn. Snape? You are by far one of the most unlucky witches I know."

"Gee, thanks for the consolation, Hermione."

Hermione grinned as Mannie chucked a pillow at her.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad."

"Snape? Yeah, I think it will be, Hermione."

"He could turn out to be a…nice…well, maybe not _nice_, but maybe…hmm, never mind, I guess you are stuck with an unpleasant situation."

"Unpleasant isn't the word I would use."

Mannie flopped onto the bottom half of Hermione's bed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should dance about with the immense glee I have acquired thus far at the hands of Snape."

"Ok, wrong question. Don't you think you're being a tad _sarcastic_?"

Hermione had to dodge the various objects thrown at her, as Mannie retaliated with slight agitation.

"Sarcasm is necessary."

"Oh, I forgot."

Hermione grinned at the disgruntled, messy-haired witch before her.

"Are you at all tired?"

"Why?"

"Because I am, and you are sitting on my sleeping space."

With a final glare, Mannie slowly got off, and walked to her own bed. Hermione watched her, and when she was settled, called out in the dark:

"You can stay with me over the summer, if you don't want to stay with Snape."

"…really?"

"Yes, really."

"I'd like that, Mione. Thanks."

"Mhmm."

Sleep came quickly and softly, under the cover of dark.


	8. Big Brother

**This whole chapter will be from Mandara's point of view. I have introduced a new character, whom I hope you all like. Tell me if you want him to stick around for later chatpers. I will update soon. Spring vacation rocks!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't own any of this, but I wish I did, so there.**

**Read on, my lovely readers! Read on!**

-----

Mannie awoke the next morning still feeling extremely tired. She had a nasty feeling that her 'emotional open-up session' with Snape had not yet come to a close. She moved her arms softly under the heavy soft sheets. Today was Saturday, and she would not have to rise herself until she so desired. She dimly heard Hermione get out of bed and dress. Not long after that, she heard her voice directly above her head.

"Mannie, are you coming to breakfast?"

Hmm, breakfast actually sounded good.

"Yes, in a moment."

Mannie slowly pushed the covers away, and rummaged around for clothes. After getting changed, she pulled her hair back into a braid, and shrugged on her robes. She felt a small weight in her pocket, and reached down into it. Her hand reemerged with a small vial filled with dark blue, clear liquid. Mannie smiled to herself.

"Mannie, is that the animus potion from yesterday?"

Hermione looked horror-stricken.

"Don't worry; I gave a vial to Snape. My mother always told me to keep spare vials on my person at all times, just in case of an emergency."

"Mannie, you nicked a potion from Snape."

"Hermione, I made it. And besides, how's he ever going to find out?"

"The same way he finds everything out."

"Well, he won't this time."

She watched Hermione roll her eyes.

"Why did you steal that, of all things?"

"I don't know, actually. I suppose because it turned out so perfect. I don't think I've ever completed a potion as well as I did yesterday. Besides, I might use it."

"What in the world would you want to bring to life?"

"I don't know."

"Hmph."

"Oh, c'mon Hermione, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Anytime anyone says that, I swear I lose a year of my life."

Mannie playfully shoved her as they walked into the common room together. Lavender Brown was sitting by the fire, and joined them as they passed, on their way to the Great Hall. Some of the teachers were eating breakfast already, and Mannie looked with relief that Snape was not among them. Mannie ate heartily, and felt much better when she finished. She went with Adrienne to the library to work on Charms and Transfiguration homework. In the library, she quickly completed her homework, and after helping Adrienne a bit with hers, she left the library. Mannie aimlessly wandered around the halls of Hogwarts, eventually stopping in front of an odd wall hanging depicting a scene with someone who looked like he was trying to teach a bunch of giants something. As she passed, she noticed a huge door with brass knobs on either side. Mannie stared at it, sure that she had never seen it before. Ignoring the little voice in her head that reminded her that students shouldn't go into rooms they know nothing about, Mannie stepped in through the doors, and quietly shut them behind her. She looked around the room in amazement. There were beautiful sculptures and paintings decorating the sides of the room, with tall shelves of books and trinkets and the same such articles scattered everywhere. Mannie looked around at everything and nearly pinched herself to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. This was definitely not a classroom. A small tablet next to the inside of the door caught her eye.

'The Room or Requirement. Use Wisely'

Mannie's eyes widened as she realized what she had found. She had read about this place in _Hogwarts: A History_ and several other books, but she never thought she might actually see it someday. Mannie strolled about the room admiring everything. She could entertain herself in here for hours if she wanted to. Something in particular, however, drew her attention immediately. In the center of the room, there stood a huge, life-like model of Hogwarts castle. There was even tiny glass windows with animated shadows moving about behind them. Mannie got up so close to it her nose brushed the shingles on the roof. There was even furniture in the tiny rooms, and she could faintly see tiny scrolls and quills sitting on desks. She breathed softly, not wanting to disturb any of the perfect beauty. She straightened up and gazed at the miniature gargoyles that crouched on the railings and roofs of the castle. There was one that held her eyes. It was the largest of all of the others on the western wall of Hogwarts, standing about five inches tall, and had giant wings that fanned out on either side of him, like he was preparing to fly. Mannie gently touched the head of the gargoyle, brushing down his back and along his wings with her fingertips. All of a sudden, the tiny statue broke off, and hurdled towards the floor. Mannie jumped up, and dove for it, and as she did so, the tiny vial holding the animus potion slipped out of her breast pocket, and collided with the statue in midair, shattering on impact. Mannie winced as she felt the rough carpet scuff her elbow, and squeezed her eyes against the loud crash she was sure the statue would make. There was a loud _Whoosh_!

Mannie blinked. _Whoosh_?

She lifted herself up on her elbows, and found herself staring straight into the face of a flying gargoyle. Now that his eyes were open, they were a pale yellow sort of color, with gold streaks running through them. He looked at her, and Mannie had an uncomfortable feeling that he could see her heart with those eyes. His skin which had been formerly stone was now smooth, and a dark blue color. He had long brown hair that was partially tied back with a black cord. The gargoyle looked at her expectantly, as if he wanted her to do something.

"Well?"

Mannie nearly fell backwards in shock. He could talk. She looked at him dumbly as he waved a hand, or rather, _claw_ in front of her face.

"Hellooo? Can you speak?"

Mannie forced her uncooperative tongue to move.

"Uh..yes."

"Well, what's your name, then?"

His voice was deep, and had an interesting calm and cool sound to it. If he was a wizard, Mannie was sure that he would be one of the popular ones, which all the girls wished they were dating, but who didn't seem to have any interest in anyone.

"My name is Mandara Mortacrin, I'm a fourth-year at Hogwarts."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You're small to be a fourth-year"

(Anime Prat Fall)

"I'm not small!"

"Yes you are. But you're also kinda cute, in a weird, in-desprate-need-of-a-hair-cut sort of way."

Mannie opened her mouth to give a sharp retort, but then stopped herself; did he complement her?

The gargoyle gave a regal bow and tossed his head a little to dislodge some hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Kauste Zephyrus, chief guardian of the western wall."

"Kauste Zephyrus?"

"Yes?"

"No, I was just saying it aloud." Mannie made a face. "It sounds…hmm."

Kauste looked at her sternly.

"It is an honorable name that had been in my family for generations."

"Generations?"

"Are you hard of hearing?"

"No, its just that…gargoyles have families?"

"Yes, don't you?"

Mannie turned away, and picked up the shards of glass from the broken vial.

"I used to."

She let her hair fall in front of her face, hiding her eyes from Kauste. He flew in front of her, and perched on her wrist as she held the glass shards. Avoiding his gaze, she pointed her wand at the glass.

"_Reparo!_"

The vial reformed, and she tucked it away. Kauste glared at her.

"It doesn't look attractive when you do that."

"When I do what?"

"Let your hair hide your face like that."

"Well I haven't got anyone to look pretty for anymore."

"Yes you do."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes, me. You said you didn't have a family, so I'm going to be your brother."

"My…brother?"

"I think you are hard of hearing."

Before she had a chance to say anything, Kauste pointed at her heart, and deep within her chest, she felt a tug at something. It grew to a sharp yank, and she felt like something had left her. A tiny, glowing, red sphere came from her chest. He pointed at his own chest, and a similar, pale green globe came from his. They switched in midair, and hers entered his chest, and his entered hers. As the tiny ball melted into her heart, Mannie felt a little happier all of a sudden. Like someone had just taken her hand in theirs. She shook her head.

"What did you just do?"

"I exchanged pieces of our hearts to each other, so that we are no bonded like a brother and sister."

"But, what if I don't want a brother?"

"You do. I can see your thoughts."

Mannie instantly put her hands over her forehead in an attempt to prevent him from reading anything else. He looked at her with a quirky little half-grin, and a raised eyebrow.

"I can still read them, you know."

Mannie put her hands down and glared at him. She looked down at her chest and softly put a hand over her heart.

"Well, what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm going to protect you from now on."

"Protect? You're not even a foot tall."

Kauste smirked and put his hands together as if in prayer. Mannie felt a warm breeze blow smoothly around her face. It smelled like cinnamon and rain at the same time. The breeze grew into a full blast, and she shut her eyes against the force of the wind. When she opened them again, Kauste was no longer only five inches tall. He was over seven feet high, with a chest that was more than two feet across. Mannie looked up at him, and felt her neck crick a little.

"Ah, yes. Point taken."

He reached down and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I'm also going to make sure you do well in school, however. And make you work on your manners, because they seem to lack. And-"

"Hey, isn't that enough for now?"

He chuckled, and returned to normal size.

"I'll work on a list later, I suppose."

He flew over to her shoulder and perched next to her ear. Mannie flinched, and then batted him away.

"Ouch! I'm not a stuffed animal! You could break something."

"I can't walk around with a miniature gargoyle on my shoulder!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because if anyone saw you, it would raise questions as to how you got here, and then people would find out I used an animus potion on you, and then I would get in trouble because I nicked it from Snape's Potions Lab, and _then_-"

"You used a what on me?"

"An animus potion. You know, the kind that-"

"I know what an animus potion is. But you didn't bring me to life with one."

"I…didn't?"

"No. I live in a separate plane of existence. Like an alternate reality. When you knocked me off my pedestal, I _chose _to come to life."

"If you chose to come to life, then where did the potion go?"

"I don't know, you need to find it."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you're the one who nicked it, and you're the one who has to return it to Professor Snape."

"I am NOT returning it to him."

"It doesn't belong to you."

"So?"

"You are unbelievably disrespectful, young lady."

"I'm not disrespectful!"

"Fine. You're small."

"I am not small! You're tiny!"

There was a rush of wind, and Kauste stood towering above her.

"Who's tiny now?"

"Oh, stop it. I am not returning that potion to Snape."

"_Professor_ Snape."

"No!"

"Oh, yes you are."

Kauste picked her up, and set her down next to the castle.

"Come on, we are going to look until we find that potion, and when we do, you are going to give it back to your teacher, understood?"

"No, it is not understood, because you're off your rocker if you think that-"

She was silenced by a hand the size of tennis racket clamped around half her head.

"You talk too much."

He put her down on her knees and fixed her with such a dreadful glare, she fell to looking, and muttered very inappropriate words for a witch her age.

"You're so bossy."

"You're childish."

"Over-bearing"

"Self-centered"

"Mean"

"Spoiled"

"I kinda like you."

"Me too."

She looked across at him, and smiled a little. He returned it with the quirky half-grin that Mannie was quickly coming to love.

Nearly an hour later, Mannie and Kauste had given up, deciding that it was lost for good. She smirked at him. He looked at her sternly,

"You should be ashamed. Stealing from a teacher."

"Well, once you've met this teacher, you won't be so upset with me."

"I already know who Severus Snape is."

"You do?"

"Yes. Just because we are made of stone does not mean we don't hear what happens."

"So then you should pity me that I have to put up with such a horrid man."

"He is by no means horrid. You have undoubtedly provoked him in some way."

"I have not provoked him!"

Mannie relied hotly. Kauste raised an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm. Well, he's only your teacher, and you don't have to put up with all the time, so I don't know why you insist on actively hating him so much. It's bad for your blood."

"Well, apparently, he and my father were mates, so now he's my guardian, and I _have_ to put up with him."

"You're his daughter!"

"Not by choice! And I'd rather to refer to 'ward'"

Kauste rolled his eyes.

"So you're his 'ward' then?"

"I guess."

"Hmm"

"What?"

"That sucks."

Mannie made an interesting sound in her throat between a scoff and a sigh, and got up from the floor.

"We should go. Everyone will be wondering where I've been." She looked at Kauste. "and I have to think of a good story about how I got you, and why you're now my brother."

"What's the matter with the truth?"

"Oh, right. I'm going to walk up to my friends and say: 'yeah, I was just mooching around in the Room of Requirement, when a gargoyle statue snapped off a model of Hogwarts, came to life, made me his sister, and is now following me about the school. And, oh yeah, I also lost the animus potion which has undoubtedly brought to life something unpleasant, and when everyone wonders who was klutzy enough to carry around a potion like that, and drop it, I guess all eyes will be on me, huh?'"

"Well, you might want to tone down the sarcasm, but otherwise, sure."


	9. Home for the Holidays!

**Wow. I can't even belive how long it took me to update. I am so sorry. Like, really, REALLY, sorry. Don't even bother to grace me with comments, I don't deserve them.**

**scratch that. I want comments, please! **

**Told mostly from Mannie's POV.**

**I don't own anything. **

-----

Snape moodily watched as the girl completed her potion perfectly, and walked up to set a small vial on his desk. Since the discovery of the gargoyle Kauste, flying around with her, more than two months ago, he decided to keep a good watch on her to make sure that she was never cheating; although he already knew she wasn't. Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, couldn't remember a student with a more perfect record. Besides the mishap of acquiring a gargoyle "brother" she did absolutely nothing other than eat, sleep, and turn in her homework perfectly completed, and on time. The headmaster had had a hearty laugh over the fact that Kauste had adopted the girl as part of his family, and said that as long as he didn't disrupt classes, he was allowed to do as he wished. Most of the time, he wasn't even with the girl, but instead flying about doing…whatever it was that gargoyles who have entered into an alternate dimension do. Whenever Snape did happen to catch a glance of him, he was to be found perched on Mannie's shoulder in a rather endearing way. Not that _he_ would ever admit that he found it endearing. The girl was scribbling in that ridiculous notebook of hers as she sat hunched over her desk; her nose nearly brushing the paper before her. Snape irritably began to correct the essays on his desk. The foolish little chit was going to get a rotten back from sitting like that. He would have sighed to himself, had he not been vehemently opposed to self-pity. Snape was dreading the fast-approaching Christmas Break, and spending it with the girl. What in the world was he supposed to do? With the holidays coming up, he had already prepared the exams that would be taken before the students left, and he had made this year's especially hard. He didn't doubt, however, the girl would get top marks on his tests. She had surpassed even Granger in the class, and was possibly the best student he had ever had. Never had he seen someone so thoroughly passionate and excited about Potions. She applied herself willingly to even the most menial and disgusting jobs solely so that she could complete a recipe. It was astounding, and yet Snape found it singularly annoying. What in the world was he supposed to do with her?

-----

Mannie's head was spinning by the time she walked out of Snape's classroom; but she felt satisfied in the work she had done. She had just completed his exam before the holidays and she was sure that she had done superbly on it. She dumped her books on her bed and sighed happily. Her classes were done for the day, and snow was falling in huge fluffy flakes from the sky. Tomorrow started the Christmas holiday, and Mannie was ready for a break from school. What she was not ready for, however, was having to be alone with Snape for an extended amount of time. He always had it in for her. Even though she was at the top of the class, turning in perfect potions every time, and she almost never got an answer wrong in class. She walked out into the common room, where Harry was sitting by the fire. When he saw her he smiled and stood.

"Care for a butterbeer with me? I'll buy."

"I'd love to, Harry. Let me get my coat."

As they walked out into the hall, they were immediately accosted by a stern-looking Potions Master.

"Miss Mortacrin, please be sure to pack your things when you return from your…_outing_ with Potter. We leave tonight after dinner."

"After dinner!?"

"I believe that is what I said."

Harry looked incredulous.

"Where are you going with him!?"

"Potter, that is neither your concern or your business."

"Excuse me, Professor, but he was talking to me."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheekyness, Miss Mortacrin."

"But I—"

"Be ready to leave after dinner, I will not tolerate tardiness."

And with that, Snape exited their presence with an impressive sweep of his cloak. Mannie stood fuming in his wake, and then promptly stormed back into the common room, followed by a confused Harry.

"Mannie, what was he talking about?"

Mannie looked at him, for a moment and then flopped miserably on a couch.

"He's my guardian, and I have to go and stay with him over the holidays."

"What?!? How come you didn't tell me before?"

"Because it was making me miserable, thinking about having to spend all my time trapped in his house with him, instead of spending a happier Christmas somewhere else."

"Bloody hell, Mannie, I can't believe you didn't tell anyone!"

"I told Hermione."

"But you didn't tell me?"

Harry looked both hurt and upset, and Mannie was getting more frustrated with him my second.

"Harry, please don't look at me that way."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because I knew this is how you would react. Look, it doesn't matter that much, and besides, even if I did want to actively refuse to go, it wouldn't work. Snape is my appointed ward by my deceased father, and that's all there is to it."

"You could have told Dumbledore."

"The headmaster already knows." Mannie turned away and spoke softly. "Harry, it looks like I can't join you for that butterbeer, now; I'm sorry."

"What?! You're not leaving until much later! Pack when we get back!"

"No. I just…I.."

Mannie fled the room, unable to finish her sentence, and to distract herself, threw her whole mind and body into packing her things for the holiday.

Dinner for Mannie was a quiet and somber affair, as she bid her friends good-bye until January. She could see Snape moodily waiting for dinner to be over, as he seemed eager to leave. As soon as dessert was over, and the plates disappeared, Snape rose from the teacher's table, and raising his eyebrow at Mannie, walked outside. Mannie groaned inwardly, but kept a smile on her face, as she bade everyone a final goodbye, and began to leave. She hadn't talked to Harry since that afternoon, and as she looked at him, he turned away slightly. She began to leave, but as she reached the doors, Harry caught up with her, and smiled awkwardly.

"Er…Have a good Christmas, Mandara, and I'll see you soon."

Mannie felt a smile wind its way around her face as she looked up at him.

"Am I forgiven, then?"

Harry chuckled, "Well, it's hard to hold a grudge against someone like you."

Mannie's heart beat a little faster in her chest as Harry hugged her gently. In a moment of courage, she softly kissed the cheek next to her. As Harry pulled away, she saw that his face was just as red as her currently felt.

"I..uh…"

"Bye, Harry!"

Mannie hurriedly ran out the door to an angry professor.

"I've been waiting."

"I'm sorry! I was trying to make my—"

"Excuses tire me, Miss Mortacrin. Let us be off, I wanted to be home ten minuets ago."

Mannie opened her mouth to give a sharp retort, but then thought better of it, and shut her mouth again. Snape looked down at her,

"I do hope that you have traveled by apparition before?"

"Only once."

Snape looked really quite annoyed and took her hand. Mannie resisted the urge to pull away when he touched her, but instead of his hand feeling cold and slimly like she was positive it would, it was strong and warm, and enclosed her hand firmly inside of his larger one.

"You might have a slightly unpleasant feeling…"

Snape's eyes concentrated on something else rather steadily for a moment, and suddenly, Mannie felt the uncomfortable sensation again, as she and Snape apparated to his home. They arrived in front of a large, well-built gothic mansion, with a black metal gate that had a large 'S' written on it. Three house elves opened the gate and bowed low before them. Snape seemed to relax slightly now that he was home. He let go of Mannie's hand, and gestured to the three house elves. There were two boys, and one girl. The boys were both wearing clean, pressed pale green shirts with black slacks, and the girl was wearing a black dress with a clean starched pinafore on top.

"Miss Mortacrin, these are my house elves. This one," he pointed to the first boy, with interesting orange eyes, "Is Jethro, This one," he now nodded at the girl, "Is Melda, and the last is Elliot. If you need anything, they will get it for you."

All three of the house elves bowed low before Mannie and smiled. Mannie was used to house elves being treated poorly, and was slightly surprised that the ones working for Snape should be as happy as this. She nodded and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Mandara Mortacrin."

Inside the house, Mandara was awestruck at the rich interior. Rich carpeting and furniture decorated the inside, and everything was immaculately clean and tidy. Snape led her through the rooms and began to rattle off a long list of rules.

"There will be no running around in the house, I don't want anything broken. You are more than welcome to use the books in the library, but you must put them back exactly as you found them. Breakfast is promptly at eight o' clock, if you wake up late, then you go hungry until lunch. I do not appreciate snacks, but I will tolerate you to have one a day, if it is necessary. You will do as I say, when I say it; just because we are no longer in school does not mean that you can treat me with any less respect." He turned so suddenly to face her again, that Mannie nearly collided with him. "Do you have any questions?"

Mannie smiled wryly.

"How loud am I allowed to breathe, professor? That is, assuming that I am allowed to, in your house."

Snape fixed her with a cold stare.

"After breakfast tomorrow, you will write on how sarcasm is unbefitting a young lady, and then you will do the dishes. Do you have any more questions?"

Mannie angrily shook her head, and let her bangs fall in front of her face as she did so. Snape nodded.

"Good. I will show you to your room, and you can get ready for bed."

"For bed!? It's not even nine yet!"

"It is important to get a full night's rest, and besides, you have work to do tomorrow."

"Work!?"

"Miss Mortacrin, I must demand that you stop repeating me, as it is rather tiresome. And yes, work. I do not believe that learning stops after school is finished. We will begin lessons at ten tomorrow."

He swept up the stairs, leaving no room for argument as Mannie stomped up the stairs after him. In addition to the homework she already had, he would continue to teach her?! It was almost more than she could bear, except that she loved Potions, and it wouldn't be so bad if she had to learn more about them.

Snape lead her to her room, which turned out to be just as luxurious as the rest of the house. A dark purple carpet covered the floor, and in the middle of a room, stood a huge, queen sized bed, with thick comforters, and a draping canopy. A dark wood bureau stood against the wall, and a closet occupied the opposite. A door beside the bed led to a small, neat bathroom, with a bathtub and toilet and sink. It was beautiful, and Mannie barely knew what to do but murmur a small thanks.

"You're welcome." Snape gruffly replied, and headed for the door. "Get ready for bed. I'll be up to check on you in ten minuets."

Mannie was about to demand why he should need to 'check up on her' but was overtaken by a sudden sleepiness, and only wanted to climb into the bed that looked so inviting. She changed, washed, and had just finished putting on her pajamas when Snape knocked on the door. As soon as she said, 'come in' she regretted it. She stood in front of Snape in a silly pair of pajama pants that had lions dancing around it, and a shirt that had a picture of a Comet broom, and bore the inscription: 'Sweep away the competition.'

Snape raised an eyebrow at her attire, but said nothing. He crossed the room over to her bed, where he turned back the covers and looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Get in."

"You don't have to tuck me in! I'm not a little kid."

"I don't remember saying that you were. Get in, and go to sleep. Now."

His tone of voice meant that if she didn't she would be receiving more punishment that that which she had already procured, and with a near audible snarl of embarrassment, slid in beneath the covers that Snape drew around her shoulders. He turned out the light, and paused before the door.

"Good night."

Mannie hesitated before half-sitting up and looking at him softly.

"Good night, professor."

"_Try to escape, will you, young witch?"_

"_Stop! Franz! Where's Franz?!"_

"_The little one will suffer enough. You should be more worried about your own fate…"_

_The cloaked man dragged Mannie by her hair, as she struggled and cried in pain. He bore her to a huge pit in the floor, where he held her above it._

"_Do you see the snake, little girl? Are you afraid?"_

_Mannie's eyes watered and her hands shook with fear. The man laughed and flung her down into the pit. It was dark and dank down there, and her hand throbbed painfully. It had been broken in the fall. Her legs and arms were also in acute pain as she struggled to stand up and see her surroundings. _

_A silky hiss shattered the eerie silence. _

"_Noooo!"_

"Help! Save me! Please!"

Mannie was awake and drenched in cold sweat, her hands and arms shaking violently as she cried. Snape was with her in an instant, and suddenly, she was not afraid any longer. Snape seemed to be all around her. She was sitting in his lap, his arms were around her, his chin was resting on her head, his long, pale fingers rubbed her back firmly. Mannie hiccupped softly, and grasped his shirt in her hands as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Mandara, sshhhh…It's alright, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you, ever. Sssshhhh, I'm here, no need to be frightened, I'm here, I'm here."

His soothing words made her breath slow down, and Mannie's eyelids drooped. Snape carefully lay her back down in bed, and tucked the covers securely around her. He made to get up and leave, but Mannie caught hold of his hand as he stood. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak.

"Wait…please…I-I'm scared…I want…p-please…"

Snape sat down on the bed and gently pushed her back onto her pillow.

"I won't leave, sshhh. Go to sleep, Mandara, I'm protecting you."

Mannie nestled back into her covers, and felt Snape rub her back and talk to her soothingly. His soft mutterings relieved her, and she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	10. Bad Dreams

**You've waited, and its here!!! The newest chapter of RTLA!!!**

**Disclaimer: there was this awesome chinese buffet that I went to last night, and I definitely own the doggie bag full of moo goo gai pan, and mushu beef, and chicken fingers, and pork-fried rice that I brought home. But everything else, meh. no.**

**There is a torture scene in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn ya. Do not read if you are easily disturbed or whatever.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape waited for both his ward, and his breakfast in a rather irritated mood. The girl had woken him up four in the morning, crying and screaming, and generally carrying on in a loud manner. She had probably woken everyone up, and now Snape was tired, and counting the minuets on the clock until eight o'clock. As it ticked towards seven fifty-seven, the pounding of a small someone running down the stairs was heard throughout the kitchen.

"Miss Mortacrin, do not run!"

The pounding immediately slowed, and before long a rather flustered looking girl traipsed into the kitchen wearing an impolite scowl.

"I _wasn't_ running, professor."

"What were you doing then?"

"Walking quickly."

"Which is the definition of running. Now sit down, and try to utilize some of the manners I know you must have learned at some point."

The girl sat down and smiled with an effort.

"My apologies, professor; good morning, how did you sleep last night?"

"My sleep was interrupted by you and your nightmare, so my temper is rather short this morning."

A look of confusion settled across the girl's face.

"My nightmare…?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me I woke up and comforted you for an hour just to have you forget?"

Suddenly embarrassment, shock and shyness took their place simultaneously on the girl's face.

"I'm really sorry, professor."

"I'm glad to hear that. You can make it up to me by informing me what plagued you so in your dreams that you saw fit to scream as if you needed to be committed to Mungo's."

"I can't tell you. I just can't."

Snape opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, Melda entered bearing fruit, warm buttered toast and biscuits, juice, coffee, eggs, and sausage. Snape let the conversation pass, unresolved, as they began to eat. The girl had very polite manners at the table, at least, she asked for everything with 'please' and 'thank you', and was reasonably quiet throughout breakfast. After the dishes had been cleared, and put into the sink, the girl got up to begin to wash them, but Snape waved his hand and the dishes disappeared.

"You don't have to do them this morning. You will, however still write that essay, but for now, let's go into my Potion's lab."

"Thank you, professor."

He watched the girl shrewdly for a moment, to try to detect any sign of rudeness, but finding none, simply nodded, and led the way. Severus Snape loved his lab. It was meticulously built, and positioned towards the morning sun, so as to let in the most light during the day. Large windows that had dark green draping curtains graced two complete walls, while the other two were devoted to shelves upon shelves of almost every potion and ingredient imaginable. Snape had been able to procure some of the very rare and unheard of ingredients, and his store was unrivaled in most of the wizarding world. He stepped in and walked to a large table in the middle. He looked up to see the girl staring up at his shelves with a silly smile on her face. She was in rapture. Snape felt something tug at the corner of his mouth, and angrily bit his tongue. He was _not_ happy. He was just pleased that someone other than himself took delight in a well-organized, well-equipped potion lab.

"Miss Mortacrin, please come to the table. I don't want to wait all day."

The girl, with a barely contained grin on her face came and almost eagerly looked at the recipe that Snape had prepared.

"Please be careful when creating this one, Miss Mortacrin, and follow the directions exactly. I wish to observe you work."

The girl would have snatched the directions from him, had he not given them to her right away, and she almost ran to the shelves to begin collecting the ingredients. When she had what she needed, she came back, and assembled the ingredients in the order she would use them in. She took a medium-sized black cauldron, and began to mix the potion. Snape had chosen a rather hard one for her, but he was confident that she would be able to complete it without too much trouble. She was very advanced in Potions already, and this was a sixth-year level Potion she was performing now. The Potion he had selected was a personalized endurance potion. The recipe called for a small portion of the creator's blood, making it so that only the person who had made the potion could use it. She followed the directions well, mixing and measuring perfectly. Snape stood behind her as he watched her stir.

"Not so fast, or you'll induce bubbling. In this potion, its important to stir at a medium speed, and to retain it; not going faster or slower as you add ingredients."

The girl nodded, and complied with his directions. It came time to add blood to the Potion. It was the perfect pale yellow color, and by adding blood, the potion would turn a perfect deep orange. Snape handed the girl a knife.

"Cut the back of your hand; that will give you the least amount of pain."

She looked up at him. "How much blood to I need to add to the Potion? It doesn't specify."

"It varies, depending on the size and weight of the person. For you, you should probably but in about two tablespoons."

"Two tablespoons of blood is not going to come from the back of my hand."

"You may need to cut more than once, but there aren't as many pain receptors on the back of your hand, and it will be much less sore."

The girl looked at him for a moment, before taking the small knife. Holding her hand and arm above the cauldron, she neatly and quickly sliced open her wrist. Her face did not change the slightest as she cut her wrist open. Snape angrily controlled his temper, and instead watched as she carefully let her blood pour into the mixture until she had about two spoonfuls in it. She gave the cauldron one last stir with the wooden spoon, and scooped some up with a vial. She corked it, and set it on the table. Snape grabbed her hand, and ran his finger along the incision, healing it quickly.

"You little brat. I told you to take the blood from the back of your hand."

"There's not a lot of blood there. It would be pointless to repeatedly take blood from the back of my hand, when a cut in my wrist would afford the most blood."

"Why do insist on defying me?"

"I'm not trying to."

"What bilge. I detest the fact that you obviously do not hold your life in very high regard, as you are willing to endure all kinds of pain for no reason, when it can easily be avoided."

The girl was nearly spitting mad.

"It didn't hurt that bad! Considering what I've gone through!"

"Ah, so you lied to the headmaster when you told him that you had cast a Memory Charm on yourself."

"Of course I did! Do you think I want to repeat all that happened to me? It was horrible and disgusting, and it still gives me nightmares! What do you expect?!"

Snape drew himself up to his full height and angrily stared down at her.

"I expect for you to stop yelling, first of all, and secondly, I expect for you to allow the people who can help you to do their jobs."

"Fine!"

The girl took her wand, and tapped it to her forehead, drawing out a memory She let it swirl into the bowl, and gestured violently at it, pain and misery written in her face.

"Would you like to see some of what I went through? Come now, it will be so much fun. A little trip down torturous memory lane."

The sarcasm in her voice was singularly disgusting, but Snape was determined to get to the bottom of this, so that the impudent girl standing in front of him would once and for all stop constantly acting like she was about to be hurt by someone. He lowered his head into the silvery mass of memory, and found himself in a dank, dark dungeon. The girl appeared at his side, and she gestured around the dismal place.

"Behold my old home!"

Even as she spoke, a younger version of herself was dragged into the room by a tall Deatheater. He was followed by two others who also bore children. These two were boys and looked vaguely familiar. The younger version of the girl was tied to a chair, and the older of the two boys was chained to a wall. One of the Deatheaters raised his wand and pointed it at the youngest boy. Turning to face the girl, he smirked.

_Tell us the secret to your power, or he gets it._

The younger girl began to cry. Beside him, Snape could see that the present girl was trying to hold back tears as she angrily looked on.

_I don't know! I can't tell you! Please don't hurt him!_

With a maniacal laugh, the Deatheater pointed his wand at the young boy in the ground.

_Crucio!_

The boy began to contort and scream. Even as he did so, other Deatheaters plunged short, sharp knives into the boy on the wall. They stabbed hi over and over again, until blood ran down his arms and legs, and he was weeping in pain. One of them, seemingly growing tired of torturing him, went to the girl in the chair, and untied her. She tried to go to the boy on the floor, but he lifted her up, and threw her against the wall. He smashed her face repeatedly into the floor until her features were nearly indescribable with bruises and blood. Blood flowed from her nose and mouth, and her eyes were swollen shut.

_Tell us, and we'll stop. It's that easy._

_I don't know!_

_Stupid witch._

He kicked her while she was on the floor, and then pointed his wand at her.

_Crucio!_


	11. Safe and Warm

**RLTA chapter 11!!!!**

**Woot! anyways, I had fun with this chapter. Tons of fuzzies and other happy stuff. I hope that you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: yup. This all belongs to JKR.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape watched as the scene changed. This time, the younger version of the girl was alone, and stood in the center of the room, blindfolded, with her arms tied behind her back. Deatheaters swarmed around her, snickering as silent tears ran out from under the blindfold and dripped onto her tattered shirt. One of them pointed a wand at her.

_Crucio!_

The younger girl began to shake, and clench her teeth, but she managed to stay upright on her two feet. The Deatheater raised his wand, and she nearly collapsed with the effort to stay standing. Another raised his wand and repeated the curse. Again, she clenched her teeth and remained standing, but it was obviously taxing on her, and she was becoming tired. When a third Deatheater pointed his wand at her and said the curse, she fell forward onto the stone floor, and not being able to stop herself with her hands, her face smashed into the stone. She began to writhe, and finally screamed with pain as she shook and contorted on the floor. They continued this, different Deatheaters subjecting her to the curse, and then lifting it, only to be followed by another and another. All of a sudden, the younger girl let loose a violent roar that was inhuman and throaty. Something like the quills on a porcupine jutted out through her shirt on her back and arms, and her hair was raised on end. Sharp nails burst out of her hands, and she ripped her wrists from the restraints. She stumbled about, roaring and swiping aimlessly with her claws. The Deatheaters managed to restrain her, and tied her down to the floor, watching as she screamed with animalistic possession.

Snape was jolted back to reality as the memory ended.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mannie heart was in turmoil, and she felt like she was going to puke, but at the same time, she felt the tiniest bit better that she had showed him part of what she had gone through. As she raised her head back up, she closed her eyes trying to steady herself, and she began to fall, but was caught by Snape standing beside her. She raised her head to look up at him, and instead of seeing the stern, overbearingly strict face he usually wore, it was replaced by one of compassion and worry. Her bottom lip began to quiver, and her vision began to swim.

"D-d-don't l-look at m-me like th-th-that."

Snape swept her up into his arms, and held her tightly against him. Instead of bursting into tears like she thought she would, instead, only silent tears dripped down her face. She grasped his shirt beneath his robe and held on for dear life as he held her firmly and entwined his fingers in her hair. Mannie was only dimly aware of being led out of the lab and into the sitting room. She only fully understood that they were in a different place, when she realized she was sitting close beside Snape in a deep, comfortable couch, with a cup of tea in her hands. Snape had his arm draped around her shoulders, and even though some part of her brain wanted to puke at the idea of being this close to the loathsome Potions Master, she was completely comfortable beside him. She unconsciously brought the tea to her lips.

"It's very hot. Be careful."

Mannie drank it anyway, and nearly spit it back into the cup. It _was_ hot. She stubbornly swallowed it, and tried to keep her face straight. Snape rolled his eyes and taking a tiny vial from a pocket in his robe, he put a few small drops of icy blue liquid into her drink. Mannie tentatively took another sip, and found it to be just the right temperature. She moved her lips gently against the smooth porcelain cup.

"Thank you."

From where they were sitting, Mannie could see out the window and across his yard. It was well-kept, although Mannie didn't expect anything less of the orderly professor. Her mind began to wander. She felt warm and comfortable, and safer than she had in years. Snape's voice beside her brought her back to reality. She raised her head and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't listening."

He raised his eyebrow.

"I deduced that from your glazed expression. I asked how you felt."

"Oh. Um…" Mannie searched for an acceptable answer, "I feel fine."

Snape fixed her with such a stern look that she felt her lame answer wither.

"I am not accepting that answer any longer, Miss Mortacrin."

Mannie put her cups to her lips to avoid talking. Snape put his hand over the rim of the cup and pushed it away from her face.

"Miss Mortacrin…"

Mannie turned her face away stubbornly, but she felt Snape take her chin in his hand and turn her face towards and up to his. His eyes weren't stern, but rather kind and searching. Mannie felt her throat tighten just looking at them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With her eyes closed she spoke in a rush.

"I don't know what I feel, ok? I'm scared a lot of the time because I don't want anyone I love to be hurt again. I'm not an idiot. I had something the Deatheaters wanted, and they went through anyone to get it. My mom died because of me, my dad disappeared because of me, Franz and Joseph…They both died, and…and…I can't control my magic well. I'm weak, and I can't…I…"

Mannie felt Snape put a finger to her lips. She stilled her voice and shuddered against him. When she opened her eyes, Snape wasn't looking at her, but rather out the window. His sentimentality was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if she liked this kind compassionate Snape.

"Professor?"

"I do not want to listen to pity parties. Please stop."

Mannie fumed.

"Hey! You're the one who _told_ me to talk about my bloody feelings! Do you think I like talking about this crap with you!?"

"Stop yelling at once! And yes, I told you to answer honestly, but whining about what has happened isn't going to avenge the deaths of your loved ones is it?"

Mannie set her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

"No."

"Well then, I guess a better plan would be for us to learn about your magic so that you can control it."

Mannie looked sharply at him.

" 'us'?"

"Miss Mortacrin, you're repeating me again, I-"

"Stop calling me that!"

Snape looked extremely annoyed.

"You interrupted me, Miss Mortacrin."

"Stop! Stop calling me that. I hate it."

"That _is_ your name, is it not?"

"Not my first name."

"That wasn't the question I asked."

"I just hate it, ok?"

"That is not a good enough reason."

"Because it sounds so impersonal and aloof. Is that a good enough reason?"

"Miss Mortacrin, do not take that tone with me."

"Why not!?"

Snape raised his hand, and Mannie flinched. She instantly regretted it, as Snape simply pushed some hair out of his eyes, and then looked at her very sternly and worriedly.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?!"

"No...I mean yes…I mean…I don't know."

"Mandara, I will never hurt you, ever. You have to learn to trust me."

Mannie looked down at her hands.

"Trust isn't something I'm very good at."

"Well you're going to have to learn. I care about you far too much to allow you to continue to live like this. It's self-abusive and it's annoying."

Mannie almost couldn't believe her ears.

"You _care_ about me?"

"Fifth time today, Miss Mortacrin, do not repea-"

Mannie wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. She felt no end of foolishness and childishness, but it seemed right and good, and so she held on to him, burying her face in his robes. After a moment that seemed like an eternity, She felt Snape slowly wind his own arms around her, enveloping her in warmth. He was certainly not the bony, cold, and frail body that she had always assumed he was, but instead warm and strong and safe.


	12. Latin Lesson

**Updates make the world go round.**

**This one is short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. As always, R&R my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: Eat your heart out, JK Rowling. This is _your_ literary buffet, and not mine. I don't own anything.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape wanted to box that little brat's ears until she finally relented and just _talked_ to him. Merlin, was there ever a more stubborn little witch than the one that he had to put up with now?! In all honesty, Snape wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do about the girl. Her memories were obviously very destructive, and were taking a toll on her mental, as well as physical health. She was much to thin and frail. He sat there with this tiny, lonely witch wrapped up in his arms and all he could do was hope that she wasn't going to go back to school and tell everyone what a softie he had become. No, she wouldn't do that. It would involve telling all her friends that she had hugged the fearsome Potions Master. Snape smirked above her head. Having that reputation saved him a lot of trouble from unruly students. Students like Potter, on the other hand acted up no matter who they were faced with. That stupid boy could be tied to a chair in a godforsaken dungeon somewhere with the Dark Lord pointing his wand at him, and he would still probably be mouthing off. The girl shifted in his arms, and he heard her sniffle slightly before sighing into his chest. This intimate position was beginning to make him feel very uncomfortable, and being uncomfortable was something Professor Severus Snape detested. He gently began to push her away, and the girl practically jumped away. She looked embarrassed, and her face was a lovely shade of bright red.

"I…uh…that never happened, Snape!"

Snape raised his eyebrow and watched the girl squirm as she muttered.

"I mean _Professor_ Snape."

"Quite. Please get that medallion you wear and meet me in the library."

The girl looked confused, "Why?"

Snape turned around, wishing that students would just do as they were told and did not feel the need to pepper him with questions.

"Because it has significance in your family history, and may give clues as to your magic."

"Oh."

Ten minuets later, Snape moodily with his hand outstretched.

"Let me see it."

The girl gripped the necklace a little tighter.

"I don't want it to get broken or anything."

"Well, if you hold it any tighter, it will probably break underneath all of that pressure. I'm not going to do anything to it, I just want to look at it."

"Well, can't I just show it to you, and still hold on to it?"

"Miss Mortacrin, you are trying my patience."

"I can't help feeling protective of it! It's the only thing left of my mother I have."

Snape watched as her eyes dimmed as she said this. He sighed and massaged his temple with his long fingers. This girl was going to be the death of him. He held his hand out again.

"Please. I promise I will treat it with the utmost respect."

The girl slowly handed over the trinket, and Snape turned it over in his hands. In the center of the dull silver oval, there was carved the image of a wand and an olive branch intertwined inside of a heart. Around this image were words around the circumference of the medallion. Snape ran his fingers over the raised letters of the inscription. He read them carefully:

_-Meus pectus pectoris est plures deniy. EGO must imperium is lest is imperium mihi.-_

He looked up at the girl.

"Do you know what these mean?"

She shifted on her feet and looked a little ashamed.

"No…"

Snape rolled his eyes as high as they would go.

"You mean to tell me that this whole time you've been carrying this necklace around, it never occurred to you to wonder what it meant? For all you know, it could be a knock-knock joke."

The girl looked like she was about to strangle him.

"I have a lot on my mind! Besides, I at least know what language it is."

"Yes, it's Latin."

The girl looked put out, as if she had been hoping that he hadn't known it. Snape frowned decidedly at the words. It had been years since he had last read or spoken Latin. There was some Latin in potions he used, but mostly it was Greek. He waved his wand at a bookshelf, and a Latin dictionary floated to him. He consulted it carefully, while rereading the words.

"Are you done yet?"

Snape looked up into the eyes, or rather _bangs_ of the girl. She was rudely peering over his shoulder at his work. He nudged her away from his space.

"Latin is a delicate language. Words can mean many different things."

"Well, why is it taking so long?"

Snape counted to ten to restrain himself from shaking her.

"_Because_, it…is…a…difficult…translation."

The girl huffed impolitely, and retreated to the other side of the desk, where she put her chin in her palms and sighed loudly. Snape looked up sternly.

"There is a corner, Miss Mortacrin on the other side of the room. You are welcome to stand there if that would be a better occupation of your time."

"No thank you, Professor."

Snape returned to his work and after a few more moments, scribbled something down and sat back in his chair.

"The most accurate interpretation of these words is: 'My heart is many, within deep. I must control it, lest it control me.'"

"Well, what does that mean?"

Snape looked back up at the rude little girl who was sitting in his chair, playing with his quills, making a nuisance of herself.

"Not one word of thanks, just more demands. Rude questions and impossible demands from students all day and all night. Why in the world did I want to teach?"

A little smirk found it's way around her mouth.

"Why, Professor, I do believe that you are whining."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mannie stood angrily with her nose in the corner. It wasn't fair. Make one little remark, and you get sent into the corner.


End file.
